The Escort
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. A Bella la acaban de dejar y no tiene cita para un evento de caridad y le pide ayuda a sus mejores amigas para encotrar un cita de ultimo minuto. Edward Cullen es un artista local y ahora su acompañante. Los dos redefiniran la pasion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Summary completo: **Bella acaba de ser dejada por su novio (en realidad no es una sorpresa, tristemente) y ahora está sin cita para un evento de caridad. Así que Bella les pide ayuda a sus mejores amigas para encontrar una cita en el último minuto. Edward Cullen es un luchador artista local, amigo de Emmett McCarty, que acaba de decidir cobrarle un favor, y es el acompañante de la famosa Bella Swan. Ahora los dos redefinirán el significado de pasión.

**Edades:** Bella - 21, Edward - 22, Alice - 22, Jasper - 24, Rosalie - 22, Emmett - 23.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo uno – No importa como lo digas, me han dejado y ahora no tengo cita

Bella's POV

Probablemente hay muchas formas de decir adiós en una relación y la única que he llegado a oír es esta: _"No eres tú, soy yo"._

Me gustaría encontrar a la primera persona que lo dijo y darle una buena patada en las pelotas. Espero que esa primera pobre chica que recibió esas palabras lo hubiera hecho. Aunque, siendo la primera, apuesto a que no sabía que se repetirían una y otra vez, así que probablemente solo lloró.

¿Y saben los chicos lo que en realidad molestan esas palabras? Quiero decir, si algo te irrita de verdad, lo suficiente como para dejarlo, solo dilo en el momento. _"No eres tú, soy yo"_ hace al receptor pensar que todo entre ellos estaba mal. Tío, solo pensar en esas palabras hacía que mis ojos se humedecieran y subiera mi presión sanguínea.

Y para empeorar las cosas, peor que pensar en esas palabras es el hecho de que yo las he oído.

Mi actual – bueno mi actual ex-novio ahora – Matt decidió que no deberíamos seguir viéndonos Él quiso llevarme a un brunch solo para soltar la bomba. Bueno, le daré puntos a Matt por el hecho de que lo hizo frente a frente y no por teléfono como mi ex anterior, George. Pero el acto aún era un gran golpe en la cara. Como un solo revés y déjame decirte que ¡eso duele!

Pero de cualquier manera, voy a olvidar a Matt... bueno, lo haría si pudiera parar de pensar como se suponía que Matt iba a ser mi cita para el evento de caridad de Suzanna Read, la sobrina del presidente. Pero gracias a Matt y su "no eres tu soy yo", dejándome pegada a mi silla del pequeño patio francés en el brunch, actualmente estaba sin cita.

Necesitaba una cita.

Y la necesitaba rápido.

¿Dónde iba a encontrar una cita en el último minuto? Debería quitarle a Matt los puntos extra por dejarme antes del mayor evento de caridad en todo el país, el imbécil.

Finalmente, pude despegarme de mi asiento. No estaba completamente segura de como lo hice, mi mente todavía daba vueltas sobre el hecho de que me habían dejado otra vez, pero estaba muy segura de que lo hice, porque pagué la cuenta y el restaurante necesitaba la mesa. Me pregunté que tipo de propina le dejé a Peter, el camarero. Conociendo el sentimiento paralizante que todavía me rondaba, probablemente estaba sobre el 20% y a él le habría gustado ser el camarero de Madame Isabella Swan.

Dios, odiaba que me llamaran así. ¿No podían llamarme solo Bella? Siempre tenía que ser Isabella Swan. O peor, era Isabella Swan, el best seller del _New York Times_ etc, etc. Mi padre en Forks, Washington, estaba enormemente orgulloso de su pequeña niña, siendo una autora de best sellers. Mi madre en Florida estaba incluso más orgullosa de mí que mi padre, teniendo siempre una copia en sus estanterías para que los invitados lo vieran. Sus copias incluso estaban firmadas, no era una sorpresa, aunque sí que era sorpresa para mí ver a mi madre en una de mis firmas de libros. Ella no podía esperar a navidad para tener su copia autografiada.

Así que había algunas personas que me llamaban Bella, además de mis padres cuando estaban a solas conmigo y no había nadie más presente, y aquellos que me llamaban Bella, sin importar quienes estaban delante, eran mis mejores amigas, Mary Alice Whitlock y Rosalie Hale.

Una de las razones por las que Alice me llamaba Bella era debido al hecho de que ella me llamaba 'Isabella' cada vez que yo la llamaba a ella 'Mary' y en segundo lugar porque ella conocía algunos de mis más oscuros secretos de mi niñez. Volví a ver a Alice en otoño, antes de que mi libro fuera publicado. Ella es fotógrafo, uno muy bueno. Ha ganado varios premios por algunos de sus disparos sobre la naturaleza que luego fueron publicados en el _National Geographic_ incluso ha hecho algunos photoshoots para algunas personas famosas (incluyendo al Principe William, bravo, ¿no?). Una de esas personas famosas, a parte de mí, es Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie Hale es la prima política de Alice. De hecho, Rosalie fue quien le presentó a su primo, Jasper Whitlock, a Alice cuando ella le hizo unirse a uno de los photoshoots. El historiador del Smithsonian **(n/t. El Smithsonian es un instituto de educación e investigación que además posee un complejo de museos) **y la alegre pequeña fotógrafo congeniaron al momento. Rosalie me llama Bella porque, bueno... le insistí en que me llamara así. Rosalie era de una clase totalmente diferente a la mía. Creció siendo rica, era modelo. Ella había trabajado para algunos diseñadores de renombre antes de empezar su propia línea de ropa, gafas de sol, perfume, incluso está trabajando con BMW para diseñar una específica línea de coches._The perfect Rose_ es como se llama todo en lo que ella está metida.

Conocí a Rosalie en una de las fiestas de Alice y, desde entonces, hemos sido tres buenas amigas. Así que, ¿a quién llamé cuando me levanté para informarles de que estaba soltera otra vez? Correcto, Alice y Rosalie.

"Oh Bella," declaró Alice, con compasión en la voz. No pude contactar con Rosalie, probablemente porque todavía estaba dormida. "Lo siento por lo de Matt."

"No lo hagas," dije. "Matt no era el Principe Encantador."

"Chica, no existe el Principe Encantador," declaró Alice.

Sonreí satisfecha. "¿Estás diciendo que Jasper no es el Principe Encantador?" le pregunté.

Alice resopló, lo que me hizo sonreír "Jasper no es el Principe Encantador, él es mucho mejor que eso."

Siempre decía "Aw" ante las cosas empalagosas que decía Alice. Yo estaba muy feliz por Alice y Jasper y esperaba en silencio que Alice se quedara embarazada pronto. Ella sería una gran madre y estoy muy segura que Jasper también estaría emocionado, probablemente empezaría a documentarse desde la concepción hasta el primer diente del bebé y el primer paso. Él parece el tipo de chico que haría eso.

"De todas maneras, no conozco a nadie que esté soltero actualmente -" _Excepto a mí,_ añadí en silencio "- pero estoy segura de que Rosalie sí."

"Supuse que lo haría, pero no contesta el teléfono."

"Bueno, probablemente ella y Emmett tuvieron una _larga_ noche."

Okay, ¡DI **(n/t. Demasiada Información)**! Sabía que ella y Emmett eran físicos pero no necesitaba un recordatorio.

"Bueno, tengo una _prueba de última hora,_" dije, alargando las últimas palabras.

Alice rió, sabiendo que yo odiaba ir de compras, lo que incluía tener alfileres pinchándome. Así que cuando la tienda que hacía mi vestido me llamó para una _última_ prueba del vestido que llevaría esta noche, realmente quería golpear a alguien. Tal vez debería perseguir a Matt para hacerlo.

"Lo siento, cariño, pero confía en mí, estarás preciosa en ese vestido, especialmente si está bien entallado."

Suspiré. "Supongo."

"De cualquier forma, intentaré ponerme en contacto con Rosalie mientras estás en la prueba y ver si ella puede encontrar a alguien a quien puedas honrar con tu presencia."

Resoplé pero dije, "te veo más tarde," antes de colgar, preguntándome a quien podría encontrar Rosalie para que me llevara al evento de caridad.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí la nueva historia. La he subido hoy porque hoy subo el penultimo capitulo de _The Ring_ y mañana la acabo, asi que, aquí está.

No tengo mucho tiempo hoy, así que ya me direis que os parece.

Besos


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**N/T.** Tengo que hacer una aclaración para este y los proximos capitulos respecto al significado de la palabra escort. Escort significa acompañante, pero actualmente esta palabra se atribuye a la prostitución de lujo, por eso se puede entender de las dos maneras. Esto lo aviso porque algunos personajes lo entienden como acompañante pero otros tienen mentes más perversas, jeje. Cada vez que aparezca esta palabra la voy a poner entre parentesis, porque no hay otra forma de traducirla más que como acompañante y ya sabeis que en ingles hay varias palabras que al traducirlas al español significan lo mismo.

Ahora, disfrutad del capitulo.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo dos - ¿Cuántas llamadas hacen falta para conseguir lo que quieres? ¡Contemos!

- . - . - . - . -

¡Gagh! ¡Por esto es por lo que no quieres supermodelos como amigos!

Alice's POV

Hay muy pocas cosas que me vuelven loca. De hecho puedo contarlas con una mano. ¿Lo hacemos?

_Las cinco cosas que hacen que Ms. Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock (aka Alice) se vuelva loca. Sin orden en particular:_

1.) ¡La falta de pasión de Bella Swan por las compras! Su falta de pasión me hace sentir como si estuviera en una batalla cuando la arrastro.

**2.) ¡Cuando hay rebajas en el centro comercial y no puedo ir!** Quiero decir, no hay nada peor que querer ir pero estar atrapada en el maldito trafico o fuera de la ciudad durante las rebajas.

**3.) Cuando hay rebajas en el centro comercial y se agota el artículo que quiero.** Okay, esto es seriamente horrible. Solo quiero un par de tacones realmente monos que normalmente cuestan 800 dólares y en rebajas están por 500... ¡y se agotan los de mi talla! ¡Y eso debería ser imposible! ¡¡Tengo pies pequeños!!

**4.) ¡Cuando la gente intenta calmarme y piden que no sea tan hiperactiva!** - ¡Esas personas no son divertidas!

**5.) ¡¡Cuando Rosalie Hale cambia su número de móvil... y no me lo hace saber!!** Ella cambia constantemente su número, por ser una supermodelo famosa y todo eso pero ella tiene que decirme cuando tiene un número nuevo porque luego no consigo contactar con ella.

Y en este momento, estoy escuchando ese estúpido 'Este número ha sido desconectado' cada vez que marcaba el número de Rosalie.

Finalmente, estando lo suficientemente frustrada, llamé a Bella para ver si podía darme el número de Rosalie pero solo acabé escuchando su buzón de voz.

"¡Arg!" gruñí y llamé a la única persona que sabía que tendría el nuevo número de Rosalie.

"Jasper Whitlock," dijo la suave voz sureña por el teléfono, y con solo oírle hizo que mi frustración se fuera fácilmente.

"Hey, Jazzy," dije, inclinándome en el pequeño sofá de dos plazas con mis piernas debajo de mí.

"Alice," dijo. Casi pude oír la sonrisa en su voz y el amor en ella.

"¿Tienes el número nuevo de tu prima?" le pregunté.

"Lo tengo. Y por extraño que parezca ella está en la otra línea."

"¿Oh, de verdad?"

"Bueno... estaba. Creo que el interno ha descolgado la línea y colgó."

"Ouch."

"Lo sé. La llamaré de nuevo. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar con ella?"

"Bueno, necesito su número nuevo."

Jasper rió. "Lo cambió anoche. Probablemente te iba a llamar más tarde esta mañana."

"Más le vale."

Jasper rió otra vez.

"De cualquier forma, necesito preguntarle si conoce a alguien que esté soltero y que esté dispuesto a llevar a Bella al evento de caridad de la sobrina del presidente esta noche."

"¿Han dejado a Bella otra vez?"

Suspiré. "Sí, tristemente."

"Bueno, siento oír que le haya pasado eso. Llamaré a Rosalie ahora mismo y veré si conoce a alguien y te lo haré saber. Y le recordaré que te llame con su nuevo número."

Sonreí. "Gracias Jazzy... te amo."

Jasper rió y dijo, "también te amo, cariño."

Colgué después y era toda sonrisas. Tal vez me irriten esas cinco cosas pero lo único que puede suavizarme es... jazzy Jasper.

...¡Eso e ir de compras, pero Jasper lo supera!

Oh querida prima mía, tengo algo que pedirte

Jasper's POV

Le colgué a mi querida esposa y llamé a mi prima, leyendo el mensaje que el interno universitario dejó en mi escritorio.

_Una Ms. Hale quiere que le devuelvas la llamada._

"Cuanto tiempo, Jasper," soltó mi querida prima tan pronto como descolgó.

Lo que me molestaba mucho de Rosalie era como miraba su identificador de llamadas, seleccionando sus llamadas. Luego ella contestaría, saludando a la persona por su nombre. Me vuelve loco, pero a menudo puedo volverla loca a ella usando el móvil de Alice o Emmett.

"Lo siento, llamó mi mujer."

"Me lo he imaginado. ¿Para qué te llamaba?"

Directa al grano.

"Has cambiado tu número y ella lo necesita."

"Oh... olvidé mencionárselo," murmuró Rosalie.

Sonreí. "Está bien, solo asegurate de llamarla luego."

"Vale... ¿eso era todo por lo que te ha llamado?"

"Extrañamente sí, eso era todo. Quería tu número para preguntarte si conoces a alguien soltero que pudiera ser el acompañante de Bella."

"Hmm... en realidad no. Bueno... olvida eso, lo hago, pero creo que es gay... así que, actualmente no."

"Sí, estoy muy seguro de que no querrá ir al evento de caridad con un gay, considerando que su anterior ex resultó serlo."

"Pobre Bella," declaró Rosalie. "Bueno, puedo preguntarle a Emmett si él conoce a alguien y luego volver a Alice."

"Okay, asegúrate de que es pronto. Sabes como es Alice."

"Oh, lo sé," rió Rosalie. "Definitivamente lo sé."

Emmy, cariño, ¿conoces a alguien soltero para ser un acompañante (escort)?

Rosalie's POV

Emmett estaba tristemente en TV cuando fui a llamarle. Le vi hablando sobre algún deporte o deportista, estando totalmente sexy en chaqueta y corbata. Su ancho hombro llenaba la chaqueta. Dios, me está calentando y poniéndome nerviosa.

Parpadeé cuando de repente se fueron a anuncios y decidí llamarle.

"Hey cariño, ¿qué se está sacudiendo?"

Rodé mis ojos ante el saludo de Emmett.

"Emmy, cariño, ¿conoces a alguien soltero para ser un acompañante (escort)?"

Casi pude ver a Emmett parpadeando antes de decir, "¿un acompañante (escort)?"

"Sí, para Bella. Ella está soltera... otra vez."

"Bastardo."

"Mm-hmm," dije, ante la declaración. Ningún hombre que no pudiera ver lo hermosa y maravillosa que es Bella, es definitivamente un bastardo.

"Bueno... conozco a alguien... pero no sé si está soltero."

Levanté una esculpida ceja.

"Bueno... ¿puedes enterarte y hacérmelo saber?"

"Claro cosita. En el próximo descanso. Vamos a directo."

"Te amo," dije.

"Yo también a ti, labios de azúcar," dijo Emmett, claramente sonriendo antes de colgar.

Rodé mis ojos, cerrando mi móvil, justo cuando acababa el último anuncio de ESPN y la cara de Emmett estaba en la pantalla, una gran sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

¡Eh, tío! ¿Recuerdas aquel favor que me pediste? ¡Es hora de devolverlo!

Emmett's POV

Esperé hasta que mi sección de deportes terminó para llamar a uno de mis amigos de la facultad. Edward Cullen era alguien de quien no he oído en cerca de dos años. La última vez que supe de él, él todavía estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba pero eso era todo. Ni siquiera su madre pudo decirme mucho sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Bueno, es el momento de hacerle una llamada.

Marqué el último número que tuve de él y llevé el teléfono a mi oído.

"¿Hola?"

Su voz no había cambiado en los años que hacía que no la había oído.

"Hey, tío, ¿qué pasa?"

Hubo una leve pausa antes de que Edward dijera, "no mucho. ¿Hay algo que necesites, Emmett?"

"Sí, ¿recuerdas el favor que te hice?"

Más le valía recordarlo. Claro, fue hace tres años, pero estoy bastante seguro de que lo recuerda.

"Sí," declaró. "Recuerdo el favor que me hiciste."

Sonreí ampliamente.

"Porque necesito que me lo devuelvas," dije antes de romper a reír.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí esta el capitulo 2. ¿Qué os ha parecido? En el proximo ya aparece Edward y conoceremos su vida.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, y tambien a los que solo leeis.

La proxima actualización será el miercoles, aunque hay posibilidad de capitulo extra si llegamos a los... no sé... 20 reviews, jeje.

Hasta pronto.

Besos


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo 3 – Un mal momento para estar mal de dinero cuando llegan los favores

Edward's POV

Lentamente me eché al suelo, mi espalda descansaba contra la pared. Lo vi todo delante de mí. Para cualquiera podría parecer un desastroso estudio de arte con lienzos en blanco y lienzos con pinturas cubiertos con telas blancas. Pero par mí era el completo desastre de un fallo.

Desde que era un niño, la gente tenía altas expectativas de mí. Mi padre, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, es un cirujano conocido en todo el mundo, un líder en el campo médico, donde los doctores respetan su opinión. Y mi madre, la hermosa Esme Cullen, tiene el elegante talento de remodelar casas antiguas para traerlas de vuelta de su naturaleza decadente a su belleza original. Por tanto, si los dos grandes artistas, uno en ciencias y otro en arquitectura, me adoptaron, yo debo ser algún prodigio en la materia.

Lo di todo de mí para seguir a mi padre en el campo científico. Hice las clases, pero no parecía poder encontrar la pasión. Claro, la idea de salvar vidas era atrayente, pero no pude con los largos días y las duras horas. Necesitaba algo de vida social. Así que intenté diseñar algo, como mi madre. Claro, algunos de los diseños eran maravillosos, pero ninguno era... atrayente para mí después de un tiempo. Pero el acto de diseñar y crear... era algo que encontraba... apasionante.

Encontré mi amor en las artes. Encontré mi pasión en la pintura, encontrándome a mí mismo comprando los lienzos, la pintura, los pinceles y estableciendo mi estudio en medio de la sala de estar de mi apartamento. Podía tomarme mi tiempo, crear y visionar lo que quería. Y el acto de traerlo a la vida frente a mis ojos, la complejidad de eso me traía algo de felicidad. Pero también encontré otra pasión que nunca imaginé. Encontré que tenía algo por la música. Nunca había recibido clases, no como las clases que tomé para aprender sobre los diferentes medios de arte. Aprendí como leer música, pero viendo como la gente tocaba, leyendo las sábanas de música, para unir el tono y los movimientos a la nota que estaba siendo tocada. Fue bueno ver la felicidad en la cara de mis padres cuando les enseñé mis talentos.

Así que encontré mi utilidad. Pero solo porque encontré mi llamada, no significa que éstas fueran continuas. Me encontré a mí mismo con bajones e imposibilitado para crear algo. Normalmente, cuando eso pasa, cambio de la pintura a las teclas, esperando que por tocar, pueda crear algo hermoso. Pero había raras veces donde no podía crear nada con la música.

Y yo estaba en uno de esos raros bajones artísticos. Así que cuando el teléfono sonó, salté ante la oportunidad de alejarme de la deprimente vista delante de mí. La única gente de la que, últimamente, estaba recibiendo llamadas era de vendedores por teléfono y la ocasional llamada de mamá, que intentaba ponerse en contacto conmigo. Así que cuando escuché la voz de mi amigo, Emmett McCarty, estaba sorprendido.

No sabía nada de él desde la última vez que me llamó después de su primera cita con Rosalie Hale, lo que fue hace cerca de tres años. Me pregunté para que llamaba. Tal vez se ha atado a Rosalie finalmente.

"Sí, ¿recuerdas el favor que me pediste?" me preguntó, después de dar vueltas preguntando como estaba.

Rodé mis ojos. Yo, por supuesto, recordaba el favor que le pedí. Ese favor era la razón por la que él estaba con Rosalie.

Mi madre me montó una cita, esperando que tal vez yo pudiera encontrar a alguien a quien amar. Yo, sin embargo, me eché atrás en el último minuto y llamé a mi amigo y antiguo compañero de habitación para ver si él podía ir en mi lugar. Emmett es más atrevido que yo y él estuvo de acuerdo en el favor. Y él me agradeció la noche después de la cita por ser el gran cobarde que era, porque él había encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

"Sí" declaré. "Recuerdo el favor al que te refieres."

"Porque estás a punto de devolver el favor," dijo antes de romper en una estruendosa risa.

Me volví inseguro mientras le preguntaba, "¿qué favor me estás pidiendo?"

"Oh, nada grande como donar un riñón, por el que si te hubiera preguntado, ¿me habrías dado uno?"

Rodé mis ojos. "No lo sé. Tal vez necesite el riñón cuando me haga viejo."

Emmett dio un grito sordo. "Ahora sé lo que realmente sientes por mí."

Me reí. "En serio, Emmett, ¿cuál es ese favor que estás a punto de pedirme?"

"Necesito que seas un escort," declaró Emmett. Casi pude ver la sonrisa en su cara, aunque su tono era serio.

"_¿Un escort?_" pregunté, ahora inseguro.

"Sí. Alice, la prima política de Rosalie, tiene una amiga a la que le ha dejado el imbécil de su novio – ahora ex-novio – y ella tiene que ir a un gran evento de caridad esta noche. Parece que no puede ir sin cita. Y, por lo que yo sé, no vas a hacer nada esta noche, así que necesito que seas su escort."

"¿Cómo sabes que no tengo nada planeado para esta noche?" le pregunté, levantando una ceja.

"Porque, tío, te conozco."

Suspiré.

"Supongo que este favor no es tan malo como darte un riñón."

"¡Hey!"

Reí. "¿A quién voy a acompañar **(n/t. En el texto en inglés el verbo era escorting)**?" pregunté, levantándome del suelo para encontrar un pedazo de papel y un boli para apuntarlo.

"Su nombre es Isabella Swan, pero no te atrevas a llamarla así; llámala Bella. Tal vez te de con la puerta en la cara si la llamas Isabella."

"Y yo valoro mucho mi cara."

"Imbécil."

"Insultarme cuando me estás pidiendo un favor no es agradable, Emmett."

"Ibas a devolverme el favor tarde o temprano o, ¿preferirías perder un riñón? Estoy muy seguro de que hay algún niño que lo necesita. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntarle a tu padre."

Ouch. Ahora voy a estar pensando en niños inocentes necesitados de un riñón.

Escribí 'Isabella Swan aka Bella' en la servilleta que encontré al lado del boli.

"¿Dónde vive la Srta. Swan?" pregunté.

"Sí, tampoco le llames así."

Gemí. "¿Dónde vive Bella, Emmett?"

Emmett dijo un dirección que sabía aproximadamente donde quedaba. Estaba al noreste, en una área más barata, pero aún en el Upper NE side.

"¿Lo tienes?" preguntó Emmett.

"Sí," dije. "Y aunque no lo tuviera, tengo memoria fotográfica, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Qué? No recuerdo eso."

Reí, sabiendo que estaba bromeando. Fue mi memoria fotográfica lo que me ayudó en mis intentos musicales.

"Puedes decirle a Rosalie que le diga a su prima política, que estaré en la puerta de Bella a las 7."

"Comprendido," dijo Emmett. Casi pude verle haciendo un saludo militar cuando dijo eso. "Oh y, por cierto, es un evento de etiqueta, así que tal vez quisieras lavar tu esmoquin."

Emmett rió fuertemente mientras le colgaba. Mi traje no estaba sucio... mamá lo había limpiado. La pregunta era... ¿dónde estaba mi esmoquin?

* * *

Hola!

A falta de solo 2 reviews más para los 20, aquí está el capitulo extra. Muchas gracias por todos esos reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Me tengo que ir ya, asi que me despido hasta mañana.

Besos


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo cuatro - ¡Si ellos solo me hubieran dicho lo que estaba tras la puerta...!

Bella's POV

"Así que... espera, ¿quién es mi cita?" pregunté mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza contra el borde de la bañera mientras movía los dedos del pie que sobresalían por las burbujas con esencia a melocotón y fresa.

"Edward Cullen," dijo Alice.

"¿Y qué es lo que hace, otra vez?"

"No estoy completamente segura, pero Rosalie ha dicho que es artista o algo así."

"Y, de nuevo, ¿cuándo estará aquí?"

"¡Dios, Bella! ¿Por qué no apuntas todo esto?"

"Podría hacerlo, pero me has llamado cuando me estaba dando un baño de burbujas. Esa prueba fue una tortura."

"¡Pero apuesto a que estás sexy!"

Me sonrojé por las palabras de Alice. "Supongo," dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Yo no era particularmente hermosa. Alice insiste en que lo soy pero que yo no puedo verlo. Mis ojos son de color marrón y mi pelo, que es del mismo color que mis ojos, siempre colgaba liso y se hacía nudos fácilmente. No era alta como Rosalie, que era modelo después de todo, pero tampoco era bajita como Alice – cuya alegría compensa su altura (lo que incluye el hecho de que cuando ella está alegre puede saltar mucho y consigue besar la frente de Jasper).

Y yo no era grácil. Tendía a caerme incluso en la superficie más plana, probablemente debido a los dos pies izquierdos con los que nací. Estaba un poco asustada por los tacones que Alice había elegido para ponerme con el vestido que iba a llevar esta noche, pero al menos eran tacones de cuña, así que no podré engancharme y romper el tacón.

"Bella," advirtió Alice. Podía verla mirándome furiosamente incluso por la línea telefónica "¿Qué te he dicho?"

"Que soy hermosa," murmuré, rodando mis ojos.

"Pero tú no me escuchas."

"Explica porqué cada chico con el que he salido ha acabado dejándome."

"Son imbéciles que no pueden ver que eres como una joya justo como tú no puedes ver lo hermosa que eres."

Me sonrojé y me hundí más profundamente en la bañera, las burbujas estaban cerca de tocar mi barbilla.

"De cualquier forma, ¿puedes decirme algo sobre mi cita?" le pregunté, queriendo cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, mis recursos dicen -" rodé mis ojos. Ella se refería a Rosalie y Emmett "- que el Sr. Edward Cullen es el hijo del famoso Dr. Carlisle Cullen y la brillante Esme Cullen."

"¿De verdad?" dije, sentándome un poco. "No sabía que el doctor y la remodeladora tenían un hijo."

"Adoptado," declaró Alice. "De cualquier forma, él es un artista, interesado en la pintura y la música."

"¿Es bueno?"

"Bueno... estoy muy segura de que lo es, pero Emmett dice que no ha visto u oído ningún trabajo de Edward."

"Así que... es un amateur entonces."

"No he dicho eso. Solo he dicho que Emmett no ha visto u oído su trabajo. Él no ha oído de Edward en cerca de dos años. Por todo lo que Emmett sabe, el estilo de Edward puede haber cambiado."

"La mayoría de sus artistas no cambian su estilo."

"De cualquier manera, él es artista," continuó Alice, ignorando mi último comentario. "Emmett dijo que ama los coches rápidos, lo que significa que él y Rosalie podrían llevarse bastante bien con eso de los coches."

Sonreí. ¿Quién habría pensado que la princesa de hielo de las modelos era buena bajo el capó? No era muy difícil saber porqué Rosalie y Emmett pertenecían el uno al otro. Entre la naturaleza seria de ella y el comportamiento infantil que todos aman de él, quedaban perfectos juntos.

"Me pregunto si Rosalie querría que él la pintara desnuda..."

Me ahogué antes de romper a reír.

"Lo dudo," dije entre risas. "Rosalie ni siquiera posó para Playboy cuando le pidieron que posara desnuda, apuesto a que ella no posaría desnuda para un pintor."

"Cierto... además Emmett le pondría a Edward dos ojos negros después."

Reí.

"¡Tal vez tú deberías posar desnuda para él!"

Me ahogué, no reí esta vez. "¡Alice!"

"¿Qué? ¡Solo era un pensamiento!"

"¡Oh Dios, por favor, no!"

"¡Hey, tú no sabes si él pinta desnudos o no!"

"Incluso si pinta modelos con ropa puesta, no lo haré."

"Posar para un pintor es como posar para un fotógrafo," apuntó Alice.

"Como sea, no lo haría."

Alice suspiró.

"¡Es hora de que salgas de la bañera antes de que te conviertas en una pasa!" chilló Alice de repente, haciéndome saltar.

Eché un vistazo al reloj.

"¡Alice, todavía tengo una hora antes de que él venga a recogerme!"

"Estoy a solo dos minutos de tu apartamento para ayudarte con el pelo y el maquillaje. Además, tu has estado en ese baño de burbujas cerca de una hora, me sorprende que todavía queden burbujas en el agua."

"He usado las burbujas que me regalaste la navidad pasada."

"¡Oh Dios, esas duran un millón de años, lo juro!"

Reí y salí de la bañera, las burbujas se pegaban a mi figura.

Alice llegó, dos minutos más tarde como ella dijo, llevando una gran bolsa de maquillaje.

"No veo porqué no eres maquilladora," murmuré, cerrando mis ojos cuando Alice fue a aplicar sombra de ojos.

Alice rió. "Amo tomar fotos de la belleza, en lugar de hacer que las cosas lo sean."

Rodé los ojos bajo los parpados cerrados y esperé de la mejor manera que pude a que Alice acabara. Ella no acabó con el rimmel y usó brillo de labios, el lugar de barra de labios como yo prefería. Y aunque odio admitirle esto a Alice, no me importa que ella me maquille aunque parezca una tontería cuando no hay nada que realzar.

Alice consiguió de alguna manera rizar mi pelo y engancharlo con horquillas con pequeños cristales falsos - ¿o eran reales? Finalmente, 49 minutos después, estaba lista... bueno, casi lista. Aún no me había puesto mi vestido.

"Ayuda," dije, volviéndome a Alice.

Alice rodó sus ojos y me abrochó el vestido.

"Gracias a Dios llevas el desodorante claro," murmuró Alice mientras ella abrochaba el pequeño pasador en la parte de arriba del vestido.

"Estoy bien entrenada," declaré mientras intentaba subir un poco el escote, sin suerte.

"Déjalo," dijo Alice, golpeándome las manos.

"Lo siento, me siento expuesta."

"No lo estás. Es un escote modesto, cariño," apuntó Alice.

"¡Suenas como si estuvieras en la época victoriana!" reí.

Me deslicé en los tacones y Alice me dio mi chal y mi pequeño bolso justo cuando llamaban a la puerta.

"Siete en punto," dijo Alice, impresionada.

Rodé mis ojos y fui a la puerta.

No había mirado por la mirilla, así que no vi al hombre que estaba en mi puerta cuando la abrí.

"¿Bella Swan?" preguntó, jugueteando con algo en su esmoquin. ¿Llaves tal vez?

Tuve que parpadear por la neblina sexual que llenó mi mente para registrar que me estaba hablando. Tuve que quitar mis ojos de sus labios para mirar fijamente a sus magníficos ojos esmeraldas bajo un pelo bronce perfectamente despeinado.

"¿Sí?" respiré.

Uh-oh... ¿por qué estaba mi corazón acelerándose cuando mis pulmones se sentían tan... vacíos?

"Edward Cullen," declaró, ofreciéndome su mano. "Yo soy tu... escort... para el evento de caridad."

Parpadeé algunas veces, dejando las palabras entrar. _¿Escort?_

"Tú eres el amigo de Emmett, ¿cierto?" pregunté, las palabras hundiéndose ahora.

"Sí."

Inhalé, quitando mis ojos de él de manera que pudiera reunir mis dispersos pensamientos.

"Yo... los siento por ocasionarte problemas, pero... no importa lo que Emmett te haya dicho, no necesito un escort ni ahora ni nunca. Y no necesito que se le dé poca importancia o se bromeé con mi inexistente vida sexual y amorosa. Así que, gracias."

Y luego rápidamente cerré la puerta de un golpe.

"¡BELLA!" gritó Alice, corriendo hacia mí.

"No puedo creer su valor," murmuré, dando un pisotón. "Todos vosotros creéis que estoy desesperada."

Alice me giró y fue a la puerta.

"Alice," siseé.

Ella abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de disculpa en su cara.

"Lo siento, Edward, Bella asume demasiado. Emmett es un poco bromista y ella pensó que tú estabas aquí como una broma a su pobre vida sexual cuando dijiste escort."

Gemí y puse una mano sobre mis ojos cerrados. ¡Dios, ¿tenía que mencionar también eso?!

"Está bien," dijo el hombre al otro lado, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. "Y en realidad, Emmett no mencionó nada sobre... ninguna parte de su vida fuera del hecho de que necesitaba una cita esta noche. No se mencionó nada sexual."

No me atreví a mirar a sus ojos verdes cuando bajé mi mano de mis ojos, con miedo de perderme en ellos otra vez. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio mientras me negaba a mirarle. Finalmente, Alice decidió actuar.

"Bueno, Bella, espero que te diviertas," me dijo, empujándome por la puerta. "Llévala a casa antes de las dos," dijo, actuando maternalmente.

Y luego cerró la puerta.

Miré a la puerta mientras Edward reía. Me volví para verle, sonriendo a las flores que alineaban el camino. Mi corazón saltó cuando él levantó la vista a mí, una esquina de su boca se levantaba más que la otra.

"¿Vamos, entonces?" dijo, ofreciéndome su brazo.

Tragué, perdida en sus ojos, mientras sonreía antes de enganchar mi brazo en el suyo.

¡Grito!

Alice's POV

Yo era literalmente todo sonrisas mientras saltaba como un bebé canguro alrededor del primer piso del apartamento de Bella, gritando, "¡Bella está enamorada! ¡Bella está enamorada! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Necesito llamar a Rosalie!"

Corrí a donde había dejado mi bolso y marqué el nuevo número de Rosalie para informarle del pedazo de tío que acaba de hacer perder a Bella la cabeza.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

Por fin se han conocido, ¿qué os ha parecido la reacción de Bella?

En el proximo capitulo sabremos que piensa Edward.

Como he dicho en mi otra historia, el domingo es la proxima actualización oficial y tambien la ultima hasta el 16 de septiembre, pero os puedo dejar un capitulo extra si quereis, si llegamos a los ¿48 reviews? Son solo 16 reviews.

Ahora me despido, hasta la proxima actualización, agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo cinco – Una mujer hermosa en mi brazo... puedo acostumbrarme a esto

Edward's POV

Tuve que asegurarme de que mi corazón todavía latía, tomando el pulso en mi muñeca después de ayudar a Bella a entrar en el Vanquish. Saqué el coche del garaje después de que Emmett colgara tras la llamada. Ha pasado mucho desde que usé el coche, desde el baile de fin de curso, en realidad. Normalmente conduzco mi Volvo cuando salgo, además... el Vanquish es un coche especial. Me imaginé que un evento de caridad que daba la sobrina del Presidente americano era una ocasión especial.

Tomé mi sitio tras el volante, con cuidado. Miré por el rabillo del ojo mientras arrancaba el motor a... Dios, es hermosa.

Ella era de un color pastel; su piel casi como la mía, tan clara que casi no parecía natural. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, algo que no era provocado, sino natural. Su exhuberante pelo castaño estaba levemente rizado y alejado de su cara con pequeñas horquillas de cristal para dejar a la vista unos ojos marrón oscuro, casi color chocolate, que estaban mirando a sus manos. Sus manos estaban cruzadas y reposaban en su pequeño bolso y el chal que no se había puesto.

Ella era absolutamente hermosa. ¿Cómo podía alguien dejarla?

"Lo siento por la... _conclusión_... a la que he llegado antes," susurró Bella, mirando todavía a sus manos en su regazo, sus mejillas poniéndose de un brillante rojo.

Reí ante el recuerdo. Claro, fue embarazoso, teniendo la puerta cerrada después de ser acusado de ser la... pareja de baile _horizontal_ de Bella para más tarde esa noche. Pero, ¿no era toda la idea, yo siendo su cita, un completo extraño, también embarazosa?

"Está bien," dije. "Puedo entender que llegaras a esa conclusión. Yo, en realidad, debería haber llegado a la misma conclusión cuando Emmett dijo escort; pero yo soy un poco antiguo, la palabra no significa lo mismo para mí que para otros ahora."

"Ya... veo," dijo.

La miré. Se sonrojó, mordiendo su labio.

"Así que, cuéntame más sobre ti," le pedí, entrando en la autopista.

Finalmente me miró, curiosidad en sus ojos.

"¿Qué te gustaría saber?" preguntó, cruzando sus piernas.

Tuve que frenarme de bajar mis ojos por su suculento cuerpo hasta esas piernas. Supe en ese momento que el hermoso vestido azul oscuro que llevaba se ajustaba a cada curva de sus piernas.

"¿A qué te dedicas?"

Ella sonrió levemente. "Soy escritora."

La miré.

"¿De qué tipo?"

"De ficción."

Le sonreí. Ella estaba siendo una listilla... y me gustaba.

"¿Qué tipo de ficción escribes?"

"Lo que sea que venga a mi imaginación."

Tuve que reír ahora y eso hizo que Bella mirara por la ventana, sus labios curvados en una hermosa sonrisa tímida.

"Okay, otro tema, ya que no pareces responder mis preguntas."

"Tus preguntas no requieren largas respuestas," apuntó. "Además, las he respondido y con la verdad."

Realmente tuve que reír. No solo era hermosa, sino que también era lista y divertida. "Okay, ¿por qué no me haces preguntas?"

"Alice me hizo una crítica sobre ti."

Sonreí satisfecho. "¿Le has preguntado a Alice por mí?"

Se sonrojó.

"Solo le pregunté para conocer mejor a mi cita, no hay nada malo en ello," dijo, encogiendo un hombro descubierto... un provocativo hombro descubierto que estaba pidiendo que mis dedos, mis labios, lo tocaran.

Me sacudí por ese pensamiento.

"No he dicho que sea malo."

Ella pensó un momento. "No lo has hecho. Dime como conoces a Emmett."

"Era mi compañero de cuarto de la facultad," dije, simplemente.

"¿Cómo era en la facultad?" preguntó.

"Como ahora pero más mujeriego," dije. "Cambió mucho cuando empezó a salir con Rosalie."

"Me alegro de que la haya encontrado."

"Como yo lo hice, porque originalmente se suponía que ella era una de mis citas a ciegas pero me eché atrás en el último minuto, así que Emmett fue en mi lugar."

"¿De verdad? Emmett me dijo que conoció a Rosalie en la biblioteca."

Resoplé.

"Emmett nunca ha estado en la biblioteca."

"¿Nunca?"

"Y extrañamente el aprobó todas sus clases."

Bella silbó. Yo sonreí.

Salí de la autopista y permanecimos callados el resto del viaje. Mis ojos vagaban a la mujer a mi lado. Ella estaba mirando por las ventanas tintadas, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Inhalé y pude oler algo claramente femenino, claramente sexual. Olía como fresas y algo más, ¿fresia? Lo que fuera, era... olía muy bien. Podía sentir mi boca hacerse agua por el olor y me pregunté si ella sabía justo como olía.

Bella miró hacia delante. "Verde."

"¿Huh?" dije, parpadeando.

Ella me miró y apuntó al semáforo. "La luz acaba de ponerse verde."

Levanté la vista y me encogí. "Lo está," dije, pisando el acelerador.

Llegamos a una enorme casa de estilo Victoriano. Entrando en el camino, noté a los periodistas fuera de las puertas que atravesamos.

"Bienvenidos a la Casa Read," murmuró el aparcacoches cuando abrió mi puerta, mientras su compañero ayudaba a Bella.

"Cuidado con él, por favor," dije, dándole las llaves de mi bebé.

"Por supuesto Sr., la Srta. Read no quiere que sus invitados sean infelices," dijo el aparcacoches, haciéndome una leve reverencia.

Recé porque nada le pasara mientras le ofrecía mi brazo a Bella. Ella me sonrió mientras lo tomaba. Nos aproximábamos a la casa cuando se inclinó hacia mí y susurró, "debo avisarte... tengo dos pies izquierdos, así que tal vez tengas que agarrarme."

Le di una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizante. "Me aseguraré de agarrarte todas y cada una de las veces," dije, provocando que ella se sonrojara, y mucho para mi satisfacción.

"¡Bella!"

Acabábamos de entrar al vestíbulo cuando una rubia se nos acercó.

"Suzanna," dijo Bella con una sonrisa amistosa que llegó a sus ojos.

Las dos mujeres se dieron besos en las mejillas, muy parecido a la forma de saludo en Europa.

"Es maravilloso verte otra vez, Bella," dijo Suzanna Read, sonriéndole a Bella, agarrando su mano.

"Suzanna, ésta es mi cita, Edward Cullen," dijo Bella, volviéndose a mí de manera que pudiera presentarnos.

"Hola," dijo Suzanna, saludándome con una sonrisa. "Es maravilloso conocerte."

"Igualmente," declaré.

"¿Cullen? ¿Es tu padre, por casualidad, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" preguntó Suzanna, cogiendo una copa de champagne.

Quise aflojar mi corbata o algo.

"Lo es," declaré.

"Un hombre encantador, tu padre," declaró Suzanna con una sonrisa. "Fue el cirujano de mi padre la primavera pasada cuando tuvieron que hacerle un doble bypass."

"Oh, ¿cómo está tu padre?" preguntó Bella con preocupación en su cara.

"Está mucho mejor. No puede esperar para ir de caza otra vez."

"Dile hola de mi parte."

"Lo haré," dijo Suzanna, asintiendo.

"Bueno... deberíamos mezclarnos," declaró Bella.

"Oh sí, por favor. Divertíos," dijo Suzanna, con una sonrisa y nos dejó a Bella y a mí con la gran multitud delante de nosotros.

* * *

Hola!

Como prometí ayer, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo. Como he dicho en mi otra historia, os agradezco mucho que leais la historia y me alegro de que os guste tanto; hemos llegado a los 48 reviews en menos de 24 horas, muchas gracias, de verdad.

También os cuento que quedan dos actualizaciones esta semana, que seran el sabado y el domingo, ya que mañana no voy a poder actualizar.

Ahora me despido agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, y también a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo seis – Bueno... eso ha sido divertido, ¿huh?

Edward's POV

Noté al momento más diferencias entre Bella y los demás alrededor. No en apariencias, no, ella se mezclaba en la multitud tan bien como yo.

No, había una diferencia entre Bella y los otros en la forma de actuar. En ese momento, éramos saludados por dos mujeres y un hombre, todos rubios excepto una mujer que era castaña.

"Isabella," dijo la mujer rubia, con una sonrisa descarada mientras miraba a Bella y luego a mí... sus ojos quedándose en mí.

Los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados y sus manos convertidas en puños antes de que se relajaran y sus ojos se abrieran. Tal vez duró un segundo pero parecía que solo yo me había dado cuenta de lo que Bella acababa de hacer.

"Lauren," la saludó Bella con una sonrisa tímida.

Ella también le dio a la chica besos europeos antes de darle algunos a la castaña a la que saludó como Jessica.

"¿Cómo estás, Isabella?" preguntó Lauren. Su sonrisa todavía permanecía fijada a su cara. Me pregunte si se había puesto Botox recientemente.

"Estoy bien," declaró Bella.

"Eso es _maravilloso,_" dijo Lauren, volviendo sus ojos a mí. "¿No estás olvidando presentar a alguien?"

"Oh... uh, lo siento," dijo Bella, sonrojándose. "Edward, ésta es Lauren Mallory, hija del Senador de Washington; Jessica Stanley, hija del Presidente de Stanley INC.; y Mike Newton, hijo de dos productores de cine de California. Lauren, Jessica, Mike... éste es Edward Cullen."

"Es un _placer_ conocerte, Edward," dijeron Lauren y Jessica al mismo tiempo.

Las dos se miraron furiosamente la una a la otra cuando se dieron cuenta de que hablaron a la vez mientras Mike Newton miraba furiosamente a mi brazo, que todavía sujetaba el de Bella.

"Igualmente," declaré, inclinando la cabeza una vez.

"Así que, ¿cómo os conocisteis vosotros dos?" preguntó Jessica, parpadeando algunas veces en lo que sabía que era un gesto de flirteo que solo hacía a la persona parecer como si tuviera algo en sus ojos.

"Conexiones de sexto grado," declaró Bella, haciéndome toser para cubrir una sonrisa.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Lauren, ahora parpadeando de perplejidad.

"Ya sabes... cada persona está conectada de alguna manera por seis personas," declaré, entendiendo el término.

Ellos aún parecían pasmados.

Bella suspiró. Sus ojos cerrados, probablemente para cubrirlos y poder rodarlos.

"No voy a entrar en ello," dijo Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Justo después, empezó una suave melodía, haciéndome mirar a mi alrededor.

"Suzanna es buena en el baile," dijo Bella, haciendo una mueca. "Especialmente el vals."

Fui a reír y llevar a Bella a la parte externa de la habitación, y lejos de esos tres, cuando Mike me paró.

"¿Me concedes el baile, Bella?" preguntó, ofreciendo su mano.

Bella solo le miró con los ojos ensanchados. _Debo avisarte... tengo dos pies izquierdos, así que tal vez tengas que agarrarme_, sus palabras flotaron en mi cabeza. Si Bella iba a bailar con Mike, probablemente acabaría dañándose a si misma... o matando a Mike. Probablemente no era una buena idea dejarla ir.

"Lo siento, Mike," dije con una sonrisa. "Le prometí a Bella que esta noche no la dejaría."

Bella estaba farfullando mientras la llevaba a bailar.

"¡No puedo bailar!" medio chilló. "¡¿Quieres que te mate?!"

Reí. "No me matarás," declaré, girándola hacia mí de manera que pudiera tomar su cintura.

Ella me miró furiosamente, estrechando sus ojos. Ella estaba muy mona haciendo eso.

"Si acabas sin pies, a mí no me mires."

Sonreí. "No voy a acabar saltando sobre un pie."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Empecé a llevarla en el baile. "Porque todo está en quien te lleve," dije.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba bailando. La vi empezar a entrar en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"No mires abajo," declaré cuando ella estaba a punto de bajar la vista a sus pies.

"No puedo hacer esto," susurró, cerrando sus ojos.

"Hey," declaré, apretando su mano que estaba en la mía. Sus ojos se abrieron. "Prometí que no dejaría que te hicieras daño, y me aseguraré de que no dañas a otros."

Ella mordió su labio y alejó la mirada.

Yo solo continué mirándola mientras la giraba alrededor. Después de un rato, finalmente se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había dañado ninguno de mis pies e incluso sonreía al final del baile.

"Oh Dios mío," rió Bella, agarrándose a mí. "¡He bailado! ¿Cuándo aprendiste a bailar el vals?"

Me estremecí. "Mi madre cree que es varonil que un hombre sepa bailar, junto a cocinar y limpiar."

Bella rió. "¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"¿Hacer qué?" pregunté, sonriendo.

"Evitar que mande a alguien al hospital," dijo, levantando la vista a mí.

"Te lo he dicho, está en quien te lleve."

"Mm-hmm," dijo Bella, mirándome aún fijamente.

"¡Bella!"

Bella se inclinó adelante para mirar a mi alrededor a las tres personas viniendo. Una era una mujer alta y delgada cuya mano sujetaba a un hombre que era al menos un pie más bajo que ella. Y la última persona era un alto – y quiero decir más alto que yo o Emmett o incluso Jasper – hombre moreno, su pelo negro estaba peinado hacia atrás.

"Angela, Ben, Jacob, hola," dijo Bella, agitando su mano.

Vi como Bella lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de la chica llamada Angela, que devolvió el abrazo soltando la mano.

"Wow, no sabía que Suzanna os había invitado," dijo Bella, soltándose.

"Bueno," dijo Angela, sonrojándose. "Suzanna invitó a Ben y Jacob, yo solo -"

"La mujer de uno de los mejores genios del ordenador," dijo Bella, sonriendo después de guiñarle al mayor de los dos hombres. "Hey Ben."

El pobre hombre se puso rojo y empezó a farfullar.

"Ah, Jesús, Bella, vas a darle un ataque al corazón un día haciendo eso," dijo el hombre más alto, que por eliminación debía ser Jacob, rodando sus ojos.

"Lo siento," dijo Bella antes de darle un abrazo a Jacob. "¿Cómo estás Jake?"

"Ya sabes, ocupado como siempre. Dakota está embarazada," dijo Jacob, devolviendo el abrazo.

"Es un mal momento," dijo Bella, dándole un codazo.

Jake rió mientras se rascaba el pecho. "Todavía no tienes fuerza para eso, Bells."

"¡Oh, cállate!"

Reí.

"Oh, lo siento," dijo Bella, sonrojándose. "He olvidado presentaros a mi cita. Chicos, este es Edward Cullen. Edward, estos son Ben y Angela Cheney y Jacob Black."

Les dije hola a todos mientras sacudía sus manos.

"Así que, ¿cómo os conocisteis?" preguntó Angela, mirando a Bella.

"Conexiones de sexto grado," declaró Bella, otra vez.

"¿De verdad? Déjame adivinar... conectados a través de ti -" apuntó a Bella antes de contar con los dedos "-Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y finalmente él."

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?" dijo Bella, sorprendida.

Angela rió cuando Ben sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Así que, ¿te he visto bailando, Bella? Dime que no has perdido un pie," dijo Jacob, bromeando.

Bella se sonrojó.

"Creo que mis pies estarán traumatizados después de esto," bromeé, agarrándome mi pie.

Bella dio un grito sordo y fue a golpearme en el hombro. Jacob rió.

"Debería haberlo adivinado, siempre era la pareja de baile la que causaba que Bella pisara sus pies," dijo Jacob, sonriendo satisfecho. "Mi mujer siempre dice que Bella acabará casándose con la única persona a la que ella no consiga pisarle los pies cuando él insistía en bailar."

Bella se sonrojó.

"¿Debería reservar una iglesia?" pregunté, sonriéndole a Bella.

Bella farfulló.

"Necesito ponche," dijo, dirigiéndose en la dirección del bol de ponche.

"Perdonad," dije, siguiendo a Bella, una sensación divertida en mi estómago.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté a Bella cuando finalmente la alcancé al lado del bol de ponche.

Ella tomó la copa que uno de los camareros le ofreció con un pequeño y tímido "gracias."

"Sí," respiró, después de tomar un sorbo.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunté, ahora inseguro.

Ella me sonrió y mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho. ¿Podría ella ser más hermosa? Y no solo hermosa, sino inteligente, sarcástica, amable y cariñosa. La forma en que era alrededor de la gente. La clara diferencia entre como actúa con Jessica, Lauren y Mike y como actúa con Angela, Ben y Jacob.

"Volvamos," declaró Bella, yendo hacia donde estaban todos mezclándose.

Parpadeé y me di la vuelta para seguirla.

No estaba completamente seguro de lo que había pasado, pero de repente, Bella se cayó hacia delante. Sentí mis ojos ensancharse mientras iba a agarrarla. La agarré justo antes de que se cayera al suelo, haciéndose daño, pero la copa de ponche que llevaba salió volando.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté a Bella, enderezándola.

Bella estaba de un rojo brillante, sonrojada por la vergüenza. "Físicamente sí," dijo, asintiendo lentamente.

Había un extraño silencio antes de que sonara un estridente grito. Salté y me volví para ver a Jessica y Lauren. El frente de sus vestidos – blanco y plateado – estaba manchado de ponche de un brillante rojo. Huh... el ponche era del mismo color que el sonrojo de Bella. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

"¡Tú!" chilló Lauren, mirando a Bella.

¡Uh-oh!

"Uh... creo que es el momento de irnos," murmuré, agarrando el antebrazo de Bella.

"Creo que tienes razón," susurró Bella, su cara ahora estaba del color del vestido de Lauren (la parte no-manchada-de-ponche quiero decir).

Conduje a Bella hacia la puerta principal, pasando a Angela, Ben y Jacob. Ellos estaban cubriendo sus bocas para ocultar sus risas, pero vi sus hombros sacudirse. Tuve que sonreír por eso.

Suzanna estaba en la puerta, sonriendo levemente mientras nos acercábamos.

"Lo tomaré como que lo habéis pasado bien," dijo, un brillo en sus ojos.

"Oh, sí," dije. "Fue 'punchy' **(n/t. En inglés ponche es punch. Punchy sería algo así como pasado por ponche, pero no hay una traducción exacta, por eso no he traducido la palabra)**.

Suzanna rió y sacudió su mano como despedida final.

Bueno... eso ha sido divertido, ¿huh? Noté lo hermosa y única que era Bella... y consiguió una comedia de ponche. Necesito hacer esto más a menudo.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo.

Me están esperando, así que me despido hasta mañana, agradeciendoos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ya la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo siete – Solo soy curiosa

Bella's POV

Probablemente, el evento de caridad iba a ser redactado mañana por todos los que estaban allí y bueno... en realidad no quiero pensar sobre ello.

Dios, ¿por qué es que la única vez que no quiero ser torpe, acabo siéndolo? Lo estaba pasando bien, especialmente cuando estaba bailando.

Me sonrojé por el recuerdo. Edward era un bailarín grácil y de alguna manera consiguió convertirme a mí en una. Y la forma en que su mano estaba colocada. Era apropiado para el baile, pero era tan cálida que podía sentirla a través de mi vestido. Pude sentir la presión de sus dedos para moverme, para guiarme. Y, Dios, la mano que sostenía la mía. Me envolvió... pero se sentía perfectamente. Podía acabar bailando en sus brazos toda la noche si quisiera... y, probablemente, no acabar con ninguno de sus dedos.

Y luego, después del baile, estuve con mis buenos amigos. Angela se parecía mucho a mí en algunos sentidos, siempre tímida pero brillante. Y Ben, el experto en ordenadores... tengo que ver si revisaría mi portátil, ya que no para de quedarse colgado. Y Jacob, él ha sido mi amigo desde que era joven. Me alegraba escuchar que iba a tener un hijo, él y Dakota serán grandes padres.

Pero, por Dios, tenía que avergonzarme por la mención de Edward reservando una iglesia y mis pensamientos de casarme con él. Casarse con Edward parece ser maravilloso. Él podría hacer a cualquier mujer muy afortunada.

Y luego... tuve que arruinar la noche tropezando. Y no solo tropezando, oh no, tuve que soltar mi copa cuando aterricé en el suelo para no clavarme cristales. Eso no habría sido bueno. Pero Edward me sujetó, como prometió. Pero la copa aterrizó en la única persona que yo deseaba que no lo hiciera. Quiero decir, _personas._

Definitivamente oiría algo de eso después. Ahora mismo, Edward acababa de cerrar mi puerta y rodeaba el coche para tomar su sitio.

"Así que, eso ha sido divertido," declaró Edward mientras arrancaba el coche.

Yo solo asentí.

"¿Te importa si hacemos una parada? Necesito urgentemente un Starbucks."

Levanté la vista de mis manos, a las que había estado mirando desde que entré en el coche, para mirar a Edward. Él estaba sonriendo satisfecho mientras conducía.

"Uh, sí... supongo," dije insegura.

¿No querría él librarse de mí, especialmente después de avergonzarme a mí misma?

"Bien, porque no estoy listo para volver a casa," declaró.

Sentí mi sonrojo subir a mis mejillas y volví mi cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

"¿Quieres beber algo?" me preguntó Edward cuando entró en el autoservicio del Starbucks.

"Un frappuchino de menta con trocitos de chocolate, con crema," declaré, sin mirar por la ventana.

Edward rió y pidió un café solo alto **(n/t. Entre los tamaños que maneja Starbucks, éste sería el Tall)**, mi bebida también tamaño alto y una gran galleta con trocitos de chocolate.

"¿Galleta?" le pregunté.

"Sí, siempre pido una cuando vengo a Starbucks."

"Interesante," dije, un poco más curiosa por él.

Edward pagó todo y me dio mi bebida.

"Gracias."

"No hay problema," dijo, poniendo con cuidado su taza en el sujeta-vasos antes de darle un gran mordisco a la galleta.

"Oh Señor," dije, parpadeando ante el gran mordisco. "Tienes una boca grande."

Edward empezó a reír y me asusté de que él pudiera empezar a atragantarse. Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"Quiero decir... no como si hablaras mucho, porque no lo haces." ¡Oh Dios, disparame ahora! "Quiero decir... tu boca no es enorme, solo... grande."

Edward continuó riendo y yo gemí. ¡Dios, yo y mi gran boca!

Edward era todo sonrisas cuando se volvió a mí y dijo, "más boca para más besos, mi vida."

Me puse roja cuando Edward me guiñó y volvió al tráfico.

"Uh," dije, intentando pensar en algo que decir en lugar de sentarnos en un silencio incómodo e intentando no pensar en besarle. "Lo siento."

Él rió. "Está bien. Mi madre me dice lo mismo todo el tiempo."

Me puse incluso más roja. Genial, le recuerdo a su madre.

"Así que, cuéntame más sobre ti," declaró Edward, dando otro mordisco a la galleta mientras esperaba en el tráfico.

"Um... ¿no hemos hablado de esto antes?"

Sonrió. "Lo hicimos, pero posiblemente no hayas podido contármelo todo de ti. Todos tienen esqueletos en sus armarios."

"Excepto la gente perfecta," declaré.

Él sonrió satisfecho ahora, inclinando su cabeza hacia la ventana. "Incluso los perfeccionistas tienen esqueletos en sus armarios... solo que los esconden mejor."

Reí. "Supongo."

"¿Qué tal esto, tú me haces una pregunta y yo te devuelvo una similar?"

"Um... vale," dije, pensando.

"No lo pienses, acabarás con todas las ideas."

Me sonrojé. "¿Color favorito?" le pregunté.

"Azul, particularmente el azul que llevas."

Sentí mi cara ponerse más roja mientras bajaba la vista al vestido azul que llevaba.

"¿Y tu color favorito?" me preguntó.

"Cambia dependiendo de las cosas," declaré.

"¿Ahora cual es tu color favorito?"

"El azul," dije. "Tiendo a vestirme dependiendo de mi humor, lo que significa que llevo cualquier cosa que me guste en el momento."

"Interesante," declaró. "Dispara otra pregunta."

"Um... ¿piedra favorita y por qué?"

"Bueno, yo diría que el topacio y el porqué, porque es el color del sirope de caramelo. Y yo amaba el sirope de caramelo cuando era pequeño."

Hmm, el sirope de caramelo está muy bueno.

"¿Cuál es tu piedra favorita?" me preguntó mientras levantaba la vista a él.

Y mirando a sus ojos, dije sin pensar, "esmeralda."

Me puse roja, apartando la vista.

"No has dicho porqué," apuntó.

Tragué. "Porque lo es," dije, conociendo la verdad tras la respuesta. Hasta esta noche, mi piedra favorita era el granate.

"Vale... hazme otra pregunta."

"Um... déjame pensar," dije pensando. "¿Cuál es tu momento más embarazoso? Y no me devuelvas esa pregunta. Tengo tantos momentos que nos tomaría toda la noche."

Edward rió y asintió. "Mi momento más embarazoso fue cuando tenía siete años. Se me rompieron los pantalones frente a la chica que me gustaba."

Le miré con la boca abierta mientras a él se le ponían las mejillas rosas.

"Vale, ¿cuál es tu libro favorito?" me preguntó.

"Demasiados, para hacer una lista," dije, cruzando mis brazos.

"Empieza con ella," dijo, sonriendo satisfecho.

"Bueno, todos son libros clásicos," declaré, sonrojándome levemente.

"¿Algún libro moderno en tu lista?"

"Bueno... Stephenie Meyer," dije.

"¿La reina vampiro?" preguntó.

"Ella es mi modelo."

"Es una buena autora."

"¿Has leído alguno de sus libros?"

"No diré que tristemente, porque los libros son buenos, pero sí, los he leído"

"¿No es demasiado extraño que los personajes principales de su popular saga Crepúsculo se llamen como nosotros?"

Rió.

"Un día vino una chica pidiéndome que le firmara su libro, llamándome Edward Cullen. Si ella hubiera sabido que ese es mi nombre..."

"Realmente extraño, ¿huh?"

"Mucho," dijo, asintiendo.

Finalmente, conseguimos llegar a mi apartamento. Había un coche calado en la autopista, provocando la reducción de velocidad. Una vez pasado eso, llegamos a mi casa en poco tiempo.

"Bueno... lo he pasado bien," dije, sonriéndole.

"Sí, yo también," dijo, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada.

"Hey," dijo, provocando que volviera la mirada a él.

Él sacó su billetera y me dio una tarjeta.

"Llámame alguna vez," dijo cuando yo la cogí. "Tal vez podamos salir."

"Uh... claro," dije, mirándole.

Y de repente sus ojos se volvieron suaves mientras me miraba fijamente. La misma mano que me dio la tarjeta rozó lentamente mis mejillas. Sus manos todavía estaban calientes y dejó un fuego hormigueante mientras las yemas de sus dedos bajaban por mi mandíbula

Por un segundo pensé que iba a inclinarse y besarme, pero dejó caer su mano y se alejó.

"Duerme bien," dijo, su voz era ronca.

Tragué y conseguí bajar del coche sin problemas. Él todavía estaba ahí cuando le miré desde la puerta. Y seguía ahí después de que cerrara la puerta y mirara por la mirilla.

Suspiré y me incliné contra la puerta. Y recé porque mi corazón se calmara.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí tenemos el nuevo capitulo. La verdad es que es uno de mis favoritos de esta historia, ¿que os ha parecido a vosotros?

La proxima actualización será el 16 de septiembre.

Me despido hasta ese día, agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo ocho – Excusas, excusas... ¡Pero, hey! ¡Funcionan!

Bella's POV

"¡¿Por qué no solo le llamas ahora mismo?!"

Salté en el aire antes de darme la vuelta. Alice estaba en la entrada, sus manos en sus caderas, con una expresión amarga en su pequeña cara.

"¿Huh?" dije, parpadeando, escondiendo la tarjeta que tenía en mis manos detrás de mi espalda.

"Oh, no hagas eso, Isabella Marie Swan." Uh-oh, ha usado mi nombre completo, incluyendo el del medio. Estaba en problemas. "Sé de hecho que has estado mirando fijamente la tarjeta casi todos los días, de modo que las esquinas probablemente están dobladas."

Me sonrojé. Lo estaban. Había estado rodando la tarjeta entre mis dedos, preguntándome si debería llamar a Edward o no. Y había estado jugueteando tanto con la tarjeta que las esquinas están dobladas y sucias. Pero no podía encontrar una razón para llamar a Edward y han pasado semanas desde el evento de caridad.

"¿Y qué pasa si lo he hecho?" pregunté, acaloradamente. No era un crimen juguetear con una tarjeta.

"Estás triste. ¡Sólo llámale ahora mismo!"

"¿Y decirle qué? _¿Hey, te llamaba porque estoy aburrida y solo quería oír tu sexy voz?_" Ops... he dicho demasiado.

Y por el brillo en los ojos de Alice, ella también sabía que tenía demasiada información.

"Sexy voz, ¿huh?"

"Dios, ¿no podemos solo olvidarlo?" dije, metiendo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón

"Así que, ¿qué excusas has reunido para llamarle?"

Suspiré. "Ninguna aún," dije, tirándome en la cama. "Solo estoy triste."

"¿Qué tipo de excusas te han surgido?"

"Unas poco convincentes," declaré.

"En serio, porqué no puedes solo llamarle y pedirle ir al cine. Él te ha dado el mando, lo que quiere decir que está abierto a cualquier cosa que tú quieras hacer."

Mordí mi labio. Cierto.

"¿Qué pasa con la película?" ofreció Alice.

"Ahora mismo no están poniendo ninguna que quiera ir a ver," suspiré.

"¿La bolera?"

"Hola, aquí torpe. Terminaré tirando la bola en el pie de alguien otra vez."

"Si me lo preguntas, Emmett lo estaba pidiendo."

Reí por el recuerdo. Emmett quería besar el dedo gordo del pie de Rosalie pero ella terminó golpeándole en la nuca. ¡Caray! Yo no besaría el pie de nadie.

"¿Qué te parece -?"

"En realidad, Alice, no hay nada por lo que pueda llamarle y pedirle que me acompañe. Si hubiese otra reunión que requiriera que llevara una cita, entonces eso sería diferente."

"Huh... ¿has dicho una reunión?"

Estreché mis ojos lentamente a Alice mientras ella me sonreía.

"¿Qué estás pensando en esa pequeña cabecita tuya de duende?" le pregunté, ahora nerviosa.

"Oh, nada," dijo, dulcemente. "Tú sabes que yo hago una pequeña reunión esta noche, ¿verdad?"

Me ahogué. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo has planeado esta pequeña reunión?"

Ella solo sonrió, y con un grácil movimiento, se levantó de su silla y bailó hacia la puerta.

"Oh, y... cariño, ¡necesitarás una cita! No quiero un número impar de personas en mi mesa."

"¡ALICE!"

Ella solo rió mientras se iba de mi apartamento.

Gemí y me tiré en el sofá. La Gran Alice Whitlock ha conseguido darme una razón para llamar a Edward. Tendré que agradecérselo algún día.

Me estiré para sacar la arrugada tarjeta y mi móvil. Marqué el número y recé porque él no -

"¿Hola?"

Maldición.

"Hola... Edward... soy Bella Swan."

"Oh, hey Bella. ¿Cómo estás?"

Mordí mi labio. "Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar."

"Así que, ¿qué pasa?"

Mordí mi labio más fuerte.

"Um, Alice hace una pequeña reunión y se niega a que vaya sola. Así que, me estaba preguntando si te importaría ir conmigo."

"¿Cuándo?"

Suspiré. "Esta noche. Mira, si estás ocupado, está bien. Lo cancelaré con Alice -"

"No, no, estoy libre esta noche."

"Oh... bien."

"¿Por qué no te pasas por mi casa y vamos juntos?"

Parpadeé. "Um... espero que no te importe ir en mi camioneta. Es un poco... vieja." No hay otra forma de describirla.

"Bueno, si estoy contigo, creo que puedo con un corto viaje a la casa de Alice. Además, he visto tu camioneta. Me recuerda a la que solía conducir el bisabuelo de Carlisle. Al menos por las fotos que he visto."

"Oh... um... bien. Estaré ahí -" paré. Alice no me ha dicho cuando era la reunión.

Justo después me llegó un mensaje de texto.

"Espera solo un segundo," dije, alejando mi móvil para leerlo.

_L rnion s a ls 8. ¡No comas! xoxo, Alice._

La Gran Alice golpea otra vez.

"Lo siento, me había llegado un mensaje," le dije a Edward.

"No te preocupes. Estabas diciendo..."

"Te recogeré sobre las siete y media, ¿está bien?"

"Eso es perfecto. Te veo luego."

"Sí," dije, sonriendo.

Y luego colgué y grité como una niña pequeña. Genial... ahora necesitaba algo que ponerme.

Decidí llevar unos de los tops de Alice, pero no iba a llevar una de las faldas que ella consiguió dejar en mi cama antes de irse. No estaba realmente segura de como lo hizo. En su lugar, me puse pantalones y bailarinas planas.

Enganché mi pelo con un clip con una mariposa mientras andaba por el camino que llevaba a la casa de Edward. Su dirección estaba en la tarjeta que me había dado. La tinta estaba borrosa en algunas partes debido a que estuve jugando con ella, pero conseguí llegar.

Llamé al timbre y metí mis manos en mis bolsillos. No tuve que esperar mucho.

"Hey," dije, sonriendo cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Edward.

Dios... él es hermoso. Espera... ¿debería describirle como hermoso? A los hombres eso no les parece varonil, ¿verdad?

"Estás hermosa," dijo, sonriéndome.

Me sonrojé y entré cuando él se movió par que lo hiciera.

"Wow," dije, mirando a mi alrededor.

Su sala de estar era... no había otra palabra excepto desastre. Había un piano de media cola en la esquina que estaba completamente limpio comparado con el resto de la habitación. Había gotas blancas por todas partes en el suelo. También había lienzos por todas partes, algunos tenían salpicaduras de pintura, mientras el resto estaban vacíos. Y había una plataforma llena de pintura en el centro de la habitación.

"Siento el desorden, he estado... teniendo problemas para crear algo últimamente," dijo Edward, entrando en la habitación.

"No, está bien. Solo, wow... pensé que estarías pintando en un estudio o algo así, no en la sala de estar de tu propia casa."

Edward masajeó su cuello, mirando avergonzado alrededor. "Encuentro más personal hacerlo donde nadie puede verme o molestarme mientras estoy en lo que yo llamo mi fase pasional."

Wow... espera... un repentino significado sexual llenó mi cabeza por sus palabras, provocando que me sonrojara y girara para mirar al piano.

"Alice mencionó que tocabas," dije. ¡Oh Dios, mi voz ha sonado ronca! Y, ¿tocabas? Ahí mi mente se fue por el canalón.

"Sí, aprendí de oído cuando estaba en la facultad, escuchaba las notas que eran tocadas y memorizaba las sábanas de música para poner lo que significaban."

Asentí, pasando mis dedos por la suave parte de arriba del piano. Me volví para pedirle que tocara algo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba justo detrás de mí. Tragué cuando me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban fijos en mí. Me incliné contra el piano, intentando poner algo de distancia entre nosotros, pero solo quedó un dedo entre nosotros.

No estaba segura de como él se acercó tanto y cuando, pero de repente él estaba ahí. Su mano se estiró y tocó mi mejilla. Todavía estaba ahí el fuego y se extendió mientras él bajaba sus dedos por la línea de mi mandíbula. Pero a diferencia de aquella noche hace muchas semanas, bajó sus dedos por mi cuello hasta mi hombro.

Su boca se abrió para decir algo, cuando de repente 'It's she pretty' empezó a sonar. Gemí.

"Esa es Alice," murmuré, buscando mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y presionando hablar. "¿Qué, Alice?"

"¡Jesús!, que irritable. Solo llamaba para ver donde estabas."

"Estoy en la casa de Edward," declaré.

"Oh, bien, te veo en un rato."

Y luego colgó. Gemí otra vez y cerré mi teléfono. Ese duendecillo tenía una forma de hacer y arruinar las cosas.

"Alice se estaba preguntando dónde estamos," declaré.

Edward asintió lentamente.

"Supongo que deberíamos ir yendo," declaré, dejando el piano para rodearle e ir hacia la puerta.

Intenté calmar mi respiración pero no podía y no ayudaba el hecho de que Edward fuera en el lado del pasajero, tan cerca de mí, que podía olerle. Estaba babeando cuando arranqué el coche e intenté enfocarme en conducir y no acosar a Edward en mi viejo coche.

* * *

Hola!!

Bueno, ya se que dije que iba a esta sin actualizar hasta el dia 16 pero solo me queda un examen para el que ya he terminado de estudiar, asi que como ahora solo queda repasar me da tiempo de actualizar.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Ya tenemos otra cita en marcha. El proximo capitulo es la cena en la casa de Alice y en el siguiente... lo que llevamos un tiempo esperando...

La proxima actualizacion será el domingo.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. Siento no haber podido contestar vuestros reviews.

Hasta el domingo.

Besos


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo nueve – Toda la comodidad, todo el amor

Edward's POV

"¡Ya era hora!" gritó una pequeña mujer, que saltó del sofá tan pronto como Bella abrió la puerta.

Miré a mi alrededor a la gente que estaba en la sala de estar y noté al momento a Emmett. Él no había cambiado desde la facultad, aún tan grande y entusiasta como siempre.

"Hey, hace mucho que no te veo tío," dijo Emmett, dándome un abrazo – el varonil abrazo de un solo brazo – que hizo que el aire saliera de mí.

"No has cambiado," dije, riendo.

"Edward, éste es el hermoso ángel – por el que tengo que agradecerte por ser un gallina -" Rosalie le golpeó en las costillas, haciéndole tener un rictus de dolor "- Rosalie Whitlock."

"Hola Edward, he oído mucho de ti," dijo Rosalie, dándome su mano para sacudirla.

"Igualmente," declaré, sacudiendo su mano con manicura perfecta.

El pequeño duendecillo, que había conseguido lanzar sus brazos alrededor de Bella en un abrazo, la soltó y se volvió hacia mí. "Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock – pero llámame Alice," dijo, antes de lanzar sus brazos también a mi alrededor.

Reí y dije, "encantado de conocerte, Alice."

"He oído mucho de ti," dijo Alice, soltándose.

"Parece que todos lo han hecho... me pregunto porqué," dije, mirando a Bella por el rabillo del ojo.

Ella se sonrojó y fue a saludar a la última persona que yo no conocía, al lado de la pared.

Alice rió. "No solo por Bella, también por Emmett. Él me ha hablado sobre ti y tu amor por el arte. Debo ver alguno de tus trabajos algún día."

Me estremecí pero dije, "claro."

"Edward, éste – a quien su amada esposa ha olvidado presentar – es Jasper Whitlock, el marido de Alice," dijo Bella, lanzando su brazo a través de Jasper para llevarle hacia delante, alejándole de la pared.

"Hola," dijo Jasper, ofreciéndome su mano.

"Iba a presentarle," declaró Alice, cruzando sus brazos.

"Uh-huh," dijeron cuatro voces a la vez, provocando que los ojos de Alice se ensancharan.

"¡HEY!" dijo, girando para ver a todos.

Todos rieron.

Jasper se desenredó de Bella y envolvió sus brazos en los hombros de Alice, que eran perfectos para él. Alice sonrió y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

"Estoy hambriento," comentó Emmett y escuché su estómago rugir.

Sonreí mientras todos reían. "Todavía comes como un oso," dije, sonriendo satisfecho a Emmett.

Él solo me sonrió anchamente.

"¿Huh?" dijo Bella, confundida.

Sonreí. "Emmett, en la facultad, solía comer todo lo que tenía en la habitación de la residencia hasta el punto de que había que comprar comida todos los días para mantener la nevera llena. Y en nuestro último año como compañeros de cuarto, le comenté a Emmett como comía demasiado y no ganaba peso si no era de musculo, y eso es a lo que me refería."

"Y yo solo me reí," dijo Emmett, riendo ahora.

"Y tristemente es cierto," dijo Rosalie, suspirando. "Le he dicho que tenía que salir a comer fuera o no tendríamos comida para la cena."

"¿Cuál es tu restaurante favorito?" le pregunté a Emmett.

"El chino de la tercera y Long Street," dijo Emmett. "Tengo un sitio permanente allí."

"Ello explica la señal de 'Solo oso Emmett' que vi el otro día," comentó Jasper.

Alice rió. "Bueno, está bien que yo tenga mucha comida, o Emmett se la habría comido toda."

"Hey, Emmett," dijo Bella desde la cocina. "Adivina lo que ha comprado Alice."

"No tengo ni idea," dijo Emmett. Alice rió.

"Apuesto a que tiene pescado," dije, sonriendo satisfecho.

"Alice ha comprado sushi," dijo Bella.

La cara de Emmett cayó. "¿Sushi?" y según el iba a decir 'Ew', Rosalie le dio un codazo en el estómago – otro rictus de dolor para Emmett – y le miró furiosa. Eso provocó que él tragara y dijera tímidamente, "¡yummy!"

Yo reí y entré en la cocina. Efectivamente, había mucha y de diferentes tipos. Había algo de comida americana como una gran pizza y hot dogs jumbo, comida italiana como lasaña hasta incluso comida china con pollo frito con arroz y japonesa con el sushi.

"Whoa," dije, parpadeando.

"Es Alice," fue todo lo que Bella dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Todos llenaron su plato con un poco de todo, incluyendo a Emmett, aunque no podía decir que llenó, ya que lo apiló en dos grandes platos... con un rollo de California en la cima de un plato. Tuve que sonreír por la vista.

Comimos en la sala de estar. Estaba sorprendido por eso, pero Alice nos hizo comer ahí... mientras no tiráramos nada en su alfombra blanca o en su sofá.

"Estoy lleno," dijo Emmett media hora después de que todos habíamos acabado.

Todos tosieron. Emmett miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué?" dijo.

Rosalie llevó una mano a su frente. "¿Seguro que eres Emmett?" preguntó.

Emmett sonrió satisfecho. "Puedo probarlo," dijo.

"Y, ¡el momento del postre!" dijo Alice, saltando para ir a la cocina.

"Ayudaré," dijo Bella, saltando y haciéndolo sorprendentemente sin caerse.

Emmett y Rosalie rieron.

"¡Jesús! Que manera de vaciar la habitación, Emmett," dije, sonriendo satisfecho.

"Es un don," dijo, mirándose las uñas.

"Pastel de queso, ¿alguien?" dijo Bella, volviendo con dos platos.

"¡Yo!" dijo Emmett, levantando una mano.

"Pensé que habías dicho que estabas lleno," dijo Bella, levantando una ceja.

"Nunca estoy lleno para el postre, ¡ahora dame!" dijo, antes de arrebatarle el plato.

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza, mientras Bella reía.

Todos conseguimos comer el delicioso pastel de queso, incluyendo a Emmett que se había comido dos trozos más después del que Bella le había dado.

"Alice, esto estaba maravilloso," dije, frotando mi estómago lleno.

"Posiblemente no podría comer nada más," murmuró Emmett, sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Lo dudamos," dijeron todos.

Emmett abrió un parpado y sonrió satisfecho.

"Sonreid todos," dijo Alice.

Volví mi cabeza para ver a Alice con una cámara justo antes de que apareciera un flash. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces.

"¿Otra foto para poner en el álbum?" murmuró Bella, medio dormida.

"Por supuesto, debemos documentarlo todo," dijo Jasper, con una sonrisa.

"Has hablado como un verdadero historiador," dijo Emmett.

Reí.

"¿Qué tipo de cosas has documentado?" le pregunté a Alice, con curiosidad.

"Muchas cosas," dijo ella, sentándose. "He documentado... bueno, más o menos he escrito en una revista, sobre mi primer beso."

"Que fue con Jasper, debo mencionar," dijo Bella, levantando un dedo en el aire.

"Aw, ¿de verdad, Alice?" dijo Rosalie, sonriendo.

Alice no se sonrojó como lo habría hecho Bella, sino que solo sonrió.

"¿Lo recuerdas, Jasper?"

"Vaya pregunta para hacerle a un historiador," murmuró Emmett, ganándose un puñetazo de Alice.

Jasper rió. "Fue justo después de nuestra segunda cita, cuando te llevé al carnaval."

"Todavía tengo el delfín de peluche que ganaste para mí," dijo Alice, sonriendo.

Miré como ellos compartían un beso rápido.

"El primer beso de Emmett y mío fue en nuestra primera cita," dijo Rosalie mientras Emmett sonreía satisfecho.

"Por cierto, Edward," dijo Rosalie, mirándome. "Nunca te he agradecido por enviar a Emmett en tu lugar."

Rodé mis ojos. "Ni lo menciones... por favor."

Todos rieron.

"¿Y tú, Bella?" preguntó Alice.

"Nunca me han besado," Bella se sonrojó.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Vi como Bella se ponía más roja.

"¿Has tenido numerosos novios pero nunca te han besado?" preguntó Rosalie en shock.

"He estado muy cerca de besar a algunos, pero he terminado sonrojándome y moviendo la cabeza de manera que acababan besándome en la mejilla. Excepto un chico que consiguió besarme en el párpado... lo que fue embarazoso después."

"Apuesto a que sí," dijo Rosalie, asintiendo.

"¿Y tú, Edward?" preguntó Alice.

Emmett rió. "¿No lo sabes, Alice? Edward aquí es un profundo V, incluyendo los labios."

Ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

"Creo en guardarme para esa persona especial, _muchas gracias,"_ dije, efusivamente.

"Creo que es romántico," dijo Alice, sonriendo soñadoramente.

Jasper rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su esposa.

Luego miré alrededor y noté que todas las parejas estaban en los brazos del otro. Le eché una mirada a Bella que sonreía a Alice y Jasper y me pregunté como sería tenerla en mis brazos.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo. Vaya con Edward y Bella que nunca han besado a nadie, ahora bien, ¿con quien creeis que será su primer beso? Jeje, creo que es una pregunta demasiado facil.

Bueno, la proxima actualización será el miercoles.

Ahora me despido, agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Disfrutad del nuevo trailer de Luna nueva.

Besos


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo diez – La electricidad – El pow-wow – Los fuegos artificiales – Suspiro divino -

De cualquier manera que lo llames... ¡Yo lo llamo un beso increíble!

Bella's POV

Edward y yo no hablamos mucho en el camino. Tuvimos una pequeña conversación sobre el CD que puse, que resultó ser de música clásica.

Acababa de parar frente a su apartamento, no planeando quedarme, solo decir buenas noches, cuando Edward dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, "no estoy listo para decir buenas noches, ¿quieres café o algo?"

Parpadeé mientras sus ojos esmeralda enfocaban los míos.

Sin decir nada, asentí paralizada y lentamente me quité el cinturón de seguridad. Él abrió la puerta principal y la sostuvo abierta para mí. Entré y miré fijamente al piano, recordando lo que había pasado ahí antes... o debería decir lo que no había pasado ahí.

Maldita Alice. Y luego ella sacó el tema del 'primer beso' en la cena. Todo lo que pensé durante esa discusión fue lo genial que hubiera sido que Edward me hubiera besado. Y luego tuve que sonrojarme por el hecho de que nunca me habían besado y que me apartaba cada vez que estaba a punto de ser besada. Me pregunté si me habría retirado si Edward intentara besarme. Definitivamente no, decidí.

Y luego me enteré de que Edward nunca había besado a nadie antes... ¡Dios, si Alice no lo hubiera arruinado antes!

"¿Quieres descafeinado o normal?" me preguntó Edward, lanzando su chaqueta al respaldo de una silla en la entrada.

"Um... descafeinado," dije.

"Bueno, no soy Starbucks, así que no puedo hacer un frappuccino de menta," dijo, sonriéndome, "pero, ¿cómo vas a tomar tu café?"

"Con leche semidesnatada y una cucharada de azúcar," dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Ahora mismo vuelvo," dijo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Vagué por la sala de estar y me alejé del piano. No quería recuerdos o tentaciones.

En su lugar, fui a la pequeña mesa en medio de la habitación y cogí una de las pinturas. Nunca había estado interesada en el arte antes, fue por la forma en que Edward tenía tubos de pintura por la mitad de la mesa y una paleta artisticamente inclinada al lado de algo que tenía cinceles, pinceles y esponjas.

Levanté la paleta y noté que había pintura seca en la madera. Sintiéndome levemente creativa, sosteniendo esa paleta, levanté un tubo de pintura óleo verde oscuro y puse un poco en la paleta. Sonriendo, dejé el tubo y cogí uno de los pinceles. No era uno de los más gruesos, pero tampoco el más fino.

Fui a uno de los lienzos en blanco y pasé el pincel por la pintura. Enganchando mi lengua entre mis dientes, puse el pincel en el lienzo. Y con un simple movimiento, pinté un arco en el lienzo.

Sonreí y fui a hundir el pincel otra vez en la pintura.

"Veo que eres toda una artista."

Solté el pincel en shock y giré. Edward estaba en la sala de estar, sosteniendo dos tazones de café.

"Lo siento," me sonrojé, buscando el pincel a mi alrededor.

"Está bien," dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía los dos tazones en la mesa del vestíbulo. "Al menos eres capaz de pintar algo."

Parpadeé mientras él andaba hacia mí. Bajé la vista a la paleta y la puse en la mesita a mi lado. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, Edward permanecía muy cerca de mí otra vez. Me sentí, de repente, caliente mientras su mano se acercó otra vez para bajar sus dedos por mi mandíbula. Sentí mi respiración acelerarse mientras su dedo pulgar rozaba mi labio.

"Sabes, tu boca... es algo con lo que un artista sueña," susurró.

Sentí mis piernas hacerse gelatina y descansé la palma de mi mano en la mesa en la que puse la paleta.

"Me pregunto como sería... besarlos," respiró.

Podía olerle, sentir su calor. De repente, él estaba ahí, rodeándome... poseyéndome.

Sus labios tocaron los míos, suave, dulcemente. Fue un simple roce que provocó que mis dedos del pie se curvaran y que mis manos fueran a buscar algo sólido detrás de mí, algo a lo que agarrarme. Mi mano hizo contacto con algo como una tela, pero no estaba segura porque mi mente estaba llena de Edward. Mi mente identificó levemente que mi espalda era empujada contra la pared, pero todo lo que yo quería era más, más de Edward.

Mis dedos se alejaron de la pared y se hundieron en su camisa, acercándole a mí. Sentí la presión de sus labios intensificarse pero el beso aún era tan dulce como antes. Su mano permanecía en mi mandíbula mientras la otra descansaba en mi espalda, acercándome más a él también.

Gemí levemente cuando el beso terminó y yo quería desesperadamente continuar el beso.

"Se está haciendo tarde," susurró Edward.

Asentí lentamente mientras Edward iba a besarme otra vez. Esos besos eran cortos, pero aún dulces y hermosos.

"Sí... debería -" otro beso "- irme," respiré antes de que mis labios estuvieran ocupados otra vez.

"Yo -" beso "- te llamaré luego," respiró Edward entre dos besos.

"Bien," respiré también antes de acercarle otra vez hacia mí.

Estos besos duraron más que los otros, pero menos que el primero. Estaba lleno de calor, no de dulzura.

Y luego, con una sonrisa en mis labios, le besé una última vez y me alejé de él.

"Hasta mañana," dije.

Edward parpadeó y asintió.

Mordí mi labio mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía hacia la puerta. Mientras me volvía para cerrar la puerta tras de mí, vi una mirada bobalicona y enferma de amor en la cara de Edward que provocó que mi corazón saltara en mi pecho y mi sonrisa se ensanchara.

Cerrar la puerta fue lo más difícil y el camino a la camioneta lo fue incluso más, pero lo conseguí. Yo, todavía entumecida por los besos, trepé a la cabina y cerré la puerta.

Me senté ahí un minuto antes de estallar en una ancha sonrisa.

He besado a Edward.

¡Oh Dios mío! He tenido mi primer beso. He tenido el beso más hermoso de nunca. He sentido de todo.

Suspiré felizmente y descansé mis manos en mi regazo. Y fue cuando la realidad me golpeó. Confundida, miré la palma de mi mano.

Toda mi palma derecha estaba... verde...

Mis ojos se ensancharon mientras lo reproducía todo otra vez.

¡OH DIOS MIO! Toqué algo duro, como una pared, con esta mano. Incluso había agarrado a Edward con esta mano.

Gemí y golpeé mi cabeza contra el volante, el claxon soltó un 'beep'. He tenido el mejor beso... y yo tal vez haya marcado a Edward y su casa con mi palma.

Bueno... al menos a cambio tengo un pulgar verde... y dedos... y la palma.

¡Y he tenido el mejor beso de todos!

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, bueno, parece que ya han dado su primer beso, xD ya era hora. En el proximo capitulo veremos que piensa Edward.

Ahora quiero aclarar una cosa. En el capitulo anterior tuve algunos reviews diciendome que no habian entendido esta frase:

_Emmett rió. "¿No lo sabes, Alice? Edward aquí es un profundo V, incluyendo los labios."_

La V de la frase significa virgen. Espero que lo hayais entendido ahora; si teneis alguna duda más podeis preguntarme en un review o dejarme un PM, :)

La proxima actualización será el domingo.

Ahora me despido agradeciendoos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo once – Cuanto más miras algo, más lo ves

Edward's POV

Había intentado dormirme. De verdad, lo he hecho, pero cuando cierro mis ojos, sueño con ella. Podía sentirla, olerla, saborearla, incluso verla. Podía sentir la firme pero suave mujer que era. Podía oler su esencia a fresia y fresa. Sus labios sabían a barra de labios de cereza que ella debía haber usado anteriormente tras la cena. Ella lo tenía todo y llenó mis sentidos con su presencia. Y ahora estaba en mi cabeza.

Abrí mis ojos, mirando fijamente al techo, reviví esos minutos.

No empecé nuestro beso al momento. En realidad, quería un café y tener una conversación amistosa, para continuar la maravillosa noche que estábamos teniendo. Pero cuando entré en la sala de estar la vi delante de un lienzo en blanco, una paleta en una mano y un pincel en la otra. Y luego ella creó un arco verde, extendido por todo el lienzo. Ella no estaba ahí para pintar... solo para divertirse. Para crear algo, algo que saltó y se formó en su mente. No para forzar algo de la nada como yo había estado haciendo últimamente.

La asusté cuando hablé para dejarle saber que estaba ahí, de manera que el pincel salió volando de su mano para caer en una de las telas. Ella parecía avergonzada pero todo en lo que yo podía concentrarme era en sus ojos... y sus labios.

Tuve que tocarla luego. Al principio solo fueron sus mejillas y luego su mandíbula, pero luego mis labios tocaron los suyos y finalmente entendí la pasión real. Ella era algo más allá de la belleza, única, e hizo volar a mi corazón. Incluso ahora, mi corazón latía como un colibrí.

No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero Bella había presionado su mano derecha en la pintura que había estado usando. Y cuando la llevé hacia la pared, ella la presionó contra uno de los lienzos. Moví mi cabeza hacia el lado donde había puesto el lienzo en el que ella había dejado su pequeña mano impresa. Era la forma perfecta de una mano, todos los dedos presionados en el lienzo, cerca de la esquina izquierda. Y luego reí cuando vi que la camisa que llevaba también tenía una marca de Bella...

… Una pequeña mano verde impresa... justo sobre mi corazón...

Suspirando, me senté y pasé mi mano por mi pelo. El reloj en la mesa de al lado decía que era un poco después de las diez. Supe que no podría dormir esta noche.

Así que fui a la sala de estar. Todo estaba como debería, donde yo lo había puesto, menos un lienzo que ahora estaba en mi habitación. Fui a la mesa, donde la paleta estaba ahora limpia y el pincel que había salido volando estaba de nuevo en sus lugar. Pasé una mano por mi pelo y suspiré.

No estaba viendo que pinturas había puesto en la paleta, pero puse diferentes colores en ella. Con cuidado, coloqué un lienzo en un caballete y cogí mi paleta.

Mi mente continuaba en la escena de antes, así que no estaba prestando atención completamente a lo que estaba pintando. Creo que había mezclado dos colores pero no estaba seguro de que colores eran. Creo que había cambiado mis pinceles algunas veces, pero no podía recordar cuales eran.

Solo pinté. Pinté lo que fuera que mi alma decidiera pintar, y no estaba seguro de lo que era. Yo solo... pinté.

Era después de la una, de acuerdo con el reloj digital que tenía en la sala de estar, cuando finalmente me alejé del lienzo y sentí mis ojos ensancharse ante la vista.

Ahí, devolviéndome la mirada, estaba Bella. No era ninguna forma de Bella que hubiera visto. No era la Bella-con-sus-amigos o la Bella-odio-la-moda, sino tal vez la imagen donde ella estaba enrollada en un sofá y leyendo un buen libro.

Ella me estaba mirando fijamente, más parecido a devolviéndome la mirada. Ella tenía una sonrisa juguetona pero tímida en sus labios, esos labios besables que eran como de sirena. Su lustroso pelo castaño estaba artísticamente colocado sobre sus hombros en suaves rizos. Sus brazos estaban envueltos en sus rodillas, donde descansaba su barbilla. Estaba sentada en algo verde, pero no lo había pintado todavía porque...

Todo lo que quería pintar era... ella... nada más.

Continué mirándolo fijamente, hasta que finalmente me alejé de la forma a otra.

Me senté en el banco del piano y cerré mis ojos. Mis manos se movieron en sus propios acordes, como si no fueran controladas por mí. Y ellas empezaron a tocar un suave y hermoso tono que hizo a mi corazón hincharse con una emoción que tuve cuando miré a la Bella del lienzo.

Ella, en su hermoso vestido azul del evento de caridad, se formó en mi mente, como ella parecía una diosa entonces. Y luego algunas imágenes de ella se formaron e mi mente, una de ella sonriendo y riendo. Ésta era de cuando ella estaba con sus verdaderos amigos, anteriormente esta noche.

Mis dedos se ralentizaron y sentí el dolor del corazón mientras la canción, el tono, acababa.

Me senté ahí por un minuto o dos, mis dedos descansaron en las teclas, escuchando el viento afuera mientras empezaba una tormenta. Abrí mis ojos y miré fijamente otra vez a la pintura con los familiares ojos marrones que me devolvían la mirada.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí tenemos lo que piensa Edward. Como muchas dijisteis, no le ha importado para nada que Bella le haya marcado con pintura verde, jeje.

El proximo capitulo es desde la perspectiva de Bella, a partir de que llega a su casa despues del beso. Y como pista de lo que va a pasar, os digo que van a dar un GRAN paso en su relacion, o lo que tengan por ahora, xD.

La proxima actualización será el miercoles.

Ahora me despido agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Advertencia:** este capitulo contiene un lemmon.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo doce – Cuando la pasión está en la sangre, pasan cosas pasionales

Bella's POV

"Estupida tormenta," murmuré mientras iba a buscar las malditas velas y la linterna.

Estaba enroscada en el sofá, leyendo _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ por millonésima vez, una copa de vino en la mesita de café... cuando la luz se fue. Miré fijamente al libro, por supuesto sin poder leer las páginas, y luego maldije cuando el cielo se iluminó.

Así que ahora estaba en la búsqueda de la luz. Dios, me pregunto si así es como se sentían los hombres de las cavernas.

Golpeé mi dedo del pie un par de veces antes de que encontrara la linterna, las velas y las cerillas. Con cuidado llené mis brazos con los objetos, usé la linterna para hacer mi camino de vuelta a la sala de estar. Encendí las velas en la mesita de café antes de encender algunas en el dormitorio que era adyacente a la sala de estar.

Acababa de encender la última vela cuando sonó un alto ruido que venía de la puerta principal. Asfixié un grito y agarré la linterna y la caja de cerillas contra mi pecho, gracias a Dios no tiré la vela. Había visto bastantes películas de miedo donde había algún hombre loco esperando fuera de la puerta en una oscura noche tormentosa, así que no iba a ir a ninguna parte cerca de la puerta, pero luego escuché a una familiar voz decir, "¡Bella! ¡Abre! ¡Soy Edward!"

"¿Edward?" murmuré, andando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta, vi a Edward acurrucado en el porche.

"Oh Dios mío, Edward... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" dije, abriendo más la puerta para dejarle entrar.

Vi que los hombros de su camisa blanca estaban mojados y que el viento de afuera le estaba haciendo tiritar.

"Y-Y-Y-Yo tenía que a-a-asegurarme de que estabas b-b-bien," tartamudeó.

Mis labios formaron una sonrisa. Edward estaba mono cuando tartamudeaba.

"Estoy bien," declaré. "Pero tú no. Deberías quitarte esa camisa y ponerte algo caliente. Me pregunto si todavía tengo en alguna parte mi vieja sudadera de la universidad. Creo que es lo suficientemente grande para cubrirte."

Fui a mi habitación para buscarla. La encontré al fondo del armario, no gracias a Alice.

Me giré, agarrando la sudadera, cuando jadeé, mi mandíbula cayó.

Edward permanecía sin camisa en medio de la sala de estar, usando su camisa – la parte seca – para secar su pelo mojado. Me sentí empezar a babear ante la vista de su pecho. Estaba perfectamente esculpido y musculado. Sabía que sus brazos eran un poco fuertes, no como los de Emmett pero aún con músculo. Pero verle con la baja luz de las velas, sus músculos relajándose y contrayéndose provocaron tensión en mi estómago. Y el gran camino...

Edward paró de secar su pelo y, sujetando la camisa en una mano, echó un vistazo al libro y la copa de vino en la mesita de café. Lanzó la camisa sobre su hombro antes de levantar el viejo libro desgastado. Empezó a hojear las páginas, con cuidado, pasando los dedos por ellas. Mordí mi labio mientras le veía sonreír y cerrar el libro.

Dejándolo otra vez donde estaba, Edward levantó lentamente la copa de vino y la miró. Debe ser catador de vino, porque levantó la copa para olerlo antes de mover el líquido rojo. Llevó la copa a sus labios y tomó el más pequeño de los sorbos. Lo saboreó, dejándolo correr sobre su lengua.

Oh Dios, _espabila,_ me siseé mentalmente mientras me dirigía a la sala de estar, llevándole la sudadera.

"

Hey, lo siento, estaba escondida... por culpa de Alice," dije mientras Edward dejaba la copa.

"Tienes un gusto excelente para el vino," dijo, cogiendo la prenda.

"Gracias," dije, sonrojándome. "Ernest Hemingway dijo que el vino es la cosa más civilizada del mundo."

Edward rió y puso sus brazos en las mangas pero no la pasó sobre su cabeza.

"Así que... um... ¿qué te ha traído aquí?" pregunté, envolviendo mis brazos en mi estómago.

Los ojos de Edward miraron fijamente los míos. Vi sus ojos oscurecerse y mi mente automáticamente fue derecha a las novelas románticas que tenía mi madre cuando yo era pequeña. _Sus ojos se oscurecieron con pasión..._

Tragué.

"Solo necesitaba verte," dijo, acercándose lentamente hacia mí, sacando sus brazos de la sudadera.

De repente me sentí más caliente mientras lentamente, oh, tan lentamente, él estiraba el brazo y tocaba mi mejilla. El gesto era algo que él había hecho una y otra vez pero esta vez era completamente diferente. Sus dedos se rezagaron, acariciaron y todavía sentía la misma calidez en ellos. Parecía como si él intentara memorizar toda mi mandíbula... y luego mi cuello... y después mi clavícula

Sus dedos tocaron la cadena que estaba alrededor de mi cuello. Sus ojos bajaron por la longitud del oro blanco, sus dedos la siguieron, hasta donde estaba el pequeño colgante.

"Yo," respiró. No me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta ese momento. "Parece que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza."

Sentí mi respiración acelerarse mientras fijaba mis ojos entrecerrados en sus labios mientras lentamente se acercaba a mí. Gemí cuando sus labios reclamaron los míos. Vagamente sentí sus manos bajar la bata que llevaba, bajándola por mis brazos hasta que cayó a mis pies.

Mis brazos estaban entrelazados en su cuello, presionándome a él. Podía sentir sus músculos moverse bajo mis dedos y pude sentir su mano en mis caderas, masajeando a través del tejido de mi pijama. Me alegraba de haberme puesto el pijama de Victoria Secret que Alice me regaló por navidad el año pasado en lugar de mi habitual camiseta y pantalones de deporte.

Nos movimos lentamente hacia el dormitorio con las manos de Edward deslizándose por mi camiseta para jugar con mi ombligo. Mis muslos se presionaron contra la cama y Edward alejó sus labios de los míos. Los dos respirando agitadamente, nuestras frentes tocándose.

"Yo... yo nunca he hecho esto antes. No quería llevar esto tan lejos," respiró Edward, robando besos entre sus palabras.

"Yo tampoco," respiré.

Lentamente, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, levantó el dobladillo de mi camiseta y sacó la tela por mi cabeza, mis brazos se estiraron para ayudarle. Nunca he llevado sujetador para dormir. Nunca he visto la necesidad con unos pechos pequeños como los míos, pero deseaba haberlo llevado mientras los ojos de Edward bajaban a ellos.

Tragué. "Yo... no estoy muy bien dotada," susurré.

Sus ojos volvieron a los míos, una chispa de enfado en sus apasionados ojos.

"Nunca digas eso," dijo antes de tomar mis labios otra vez y que sus manos reclamaran mi piel justo bajo mis pechos.

Mi piel estaba sensible al toque y cada toque traía una nueva llama a mi interior. Mis manos acabaron en su cuello otra vez, intentando acercarle más.

Sus dedos, solo sus dedos, tocaron la cima de mis pechos y mordí el labio de Edward para ahogar un gemido. Eso hizo que él soltara una pequeña risita y continuó acariciando la sensible área. Cuando sus dedos pellizcaron mi pezón derecho, gemí y mis ojos rodaron.

Mis piernas de repente se debilitaron y Edward debió saberlo porque me subió a la cama, moviéndome cuidadosamente hasta que mi cabeza estuvo en las almohadas.

Él no había terminado con mis pechos, sus labios se alejaron de los míos y empezaron a bajar por mi cuello hacia el valle entre mis pechos. Jadeé cuando sentí el primer beso a un lado de mi pecho izquierdo. Yo estaba jadeando mientras él lentamente lo rodeaba, dejando besos por donde pasaba, hasta que llegó al pezón. Le dio un beso rápido antes de tomarlo en su boca, succionándolo. Gemí, arqueándome, dándole más de mí. Sentí una piscina entre mis piernas mientras él continuaba succionando el izquierdo y acariciando el derecho, pellizcándolo y rodándolo entre sus hábiles dedos. Me pregunté entre la neblina sexual que nublaba mi mente, si Emmett se había equivocado y si Edward no era tan puro como dijo. Pero Edward era un caballero, él todavía no había mentido y yo difícilmente dudaba de él.

Su boca dejó mi pecho izquierdo, haciéndome gemir en desaprobación pero volví a gemir cuando le dio el mismo tratamiento al derecho. Yo estaba jadeando por aire cuando tomó el pezón derecho en su boca, succionándolo fuertemente.

¡Oh Dios, quería más, más de él, más de todo! Presioné mis dedos en sus hombros y me arqueé. Me froté contra él y él se tensó. ¡No! Eso no era lo que yo quería. Yo no quería que pasara.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí y respiraba con dificultad mientras sus manos bajaban por mi estómago hasta el elástico de mi pantalón de pijama. Y con una pura tortura sexual, sus dedos lentamente viajaron para bajar mis pantalones. Gemí y levanté mis caderas para hacerle más fácil el quitarlos. Finalmente desaparecieron y yo estaba completamente desnuda para que él me viera. De nuevo, no llevaba ropa interior, no viendo la razón de llevarla para dormir.

Sus ojos lentamente me miraron, haciéndome querer cubrirme. Pero cuando mis manos fueron a hacerlo, sus manos atraparon las mías.

"No," susurró, todavía mirándome a la suave luz de la vela. "No lo hagas."

Él dejó ir mis manos para poner las suyas alrededor de mis caderas.

"Eres tan... hermosa," respiró y se inclinó para besar mi ombligo.

Jadeé y silenciosamente agradecí al Señor por lavar mi ombligo diariamente. Su lengua entró una vez en la pequeña cavidad antes de soplar en él. Oh Dios, me sentía tan bien.

Dejó besos en todo mi estómago, mientras sus manos rozaban la longitud de mis piernas. Oh, los sentimientos que florecieron en mí mientras me tocaba y besaba y mucho más.

Sus labios volvieron a los míos y yo los acogí hambrientamente. Y su mano tocó mi entrepierna. Me congelé Él paró de besarme para mirarme... mientras presionaba lentamente su pulgar en mí. Jadeé, sintiendo su mano hacer círculos en la sensible carne. Sus dedos tan hábiles con el piano ahora estaban tocándome **(n/t: para entender la comparación con el piano, tengo que aclararos que en inglés para referirse a tocar un instrumento se usa el verbo 'play' y en la frase anterior utiliza el verbo 'play' para decir que la estaba tocando)**, haciéndome cantar con nuevos sentimientos.

Luego, sus dedos encontraron mi entrada y, con demasiada lentitud, metió un dedo en mí. Oh, acababa de morir. Gemí cuando le sentí presionar y luego salir. No, no, no quería eso. Pero luego su dedo volvió, imitando lo que seguramente pasaría luego. Jadeé y gemí mientras él lo repetía una y otra vez. Incluso añadió otro dedo, e incluso otro más, llevándome más allá de lo que yo pensé. Y cada vez, él entraba, presionaba, se movía y luego salía antes de repetir la misma hábil y placentera experiencia.

Pero con la tensión en mi estómago que crecía constantemente mientras él jugaba y succionaba mis pechos otra vez, no sabía si podría aguantar. Yo era un banquete que estaba siendo tan bien aprovechado que seguramente acabaría pronto. Y luego, fue cuando pasó.

Esa tensión de repente alcanzó su límite y me sentí como cansada. Grité, jadeé mientras me arqueaba contra él, acabando en sus dedos. Y luego caí en la cama, relajada.

Los dedos de Edward salieron de mí, tristemente, pero sus labios volvieron a los míos.

"Eso... ha sido -" no tenía palabras para ello. Hermoso, brillante, maravilloso... todas esas palabras y ninguna de ellas.

Edward acarició mi cuello con la nariz y sentí su dureza contra mí... y todavía con los pantalones. Fruncí el ceño, Edward no se dio cuenta. Y luego, de repente, recordé esas novelas románticas. El hombre da placer a la mujer... pero una mujer puede dar placer a un hombre...

Y con sorprendente facilidad, nos rodé de manera que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Edward, sus sexo presionado contra mi sensible sexo. Edward parpadeó cuando empecé a besarle en el cuello como él lo había hecho.

"¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?" respiró, jadeando cuando fui a besar uno de sus pezones.

"Devolviendo el favor," susurré, lamiendo uno de los pezones y luego soplándolo

Edward gimió y se arqueó, solo para acercarse más a mí. Sonreí y fui a hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón, queriendo que él sintiera placer. Pellizqué y rodé los sensibles pezones entre mis dedos mientras yo apretaba mis caderas contra las suyas cuando fue a girarnos.

"Mi turno," dije, dándole un largo beso mientras iba a bajarle los pantalones.

Desabroché el botón y bajé la cremallera lenta y tortuosamente, esperaba. Por la forma en que gemía y jadeaba, estaba segura de que lo hice.

Libre de restricciones, su pene saltó, por toda la atención. Había visto penes antes, en Biología y en A and P **(n/t: no he encontrado traducción para esto, supongo que se refiere a las clases de educación sexual que se da en colegios e institutos)** pero esto era diferente a mirar una foto mientras aprendía el aparato reproductor. Toqué la cabeza, jugando con la gota de líquido que salía de ahí. Edward gimió mientras yo continuaba tocando.

"Oh Dios, Bella, para por favor," jadeó Edward.

Parpadeé. ¿No le estaba dando placer?

"Si sigues haciendo eso, juro que no podré -" gimió y su cabeza cayó en la cama.

Pensé por un momento y recordé algo de esos libros. Pero mientras yo pensaba, Edward consiguió girarnos.

Jadeé y sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

"No. Te. Muevas," susurró en mi oído y rodó fuera de mí para sacarse el bóxer.

Tal vez pasó medio minuto, pero odié estar tan sola en la cama. Edward se reunió conmigo y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de él.

"Bella, por favor, antes de que haga nada," susurró en mi oído, apartando mi pelo. "¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres?"

Parpadeé y miré a sus ojos verdes. Estaban mezclados con seriedad y pasión.

"No quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer," susurró, ahuecando sus manos en mi mandíbula.

"No quiero nada además de ti," respiré, antes de acercarle a mí y levantar mis labios para un beso.

Me devolvió el beso mientras se movía entre mis piernas. Entonces lo sentí, largo y duro y empecé a preocuparme por si iba a caber. Él era tan grande, cuando le toqué estaba segura de que no había manera de que cupiera. Pero... debe poder, ¿cierto? Y los bebés salían del mismo maldito agujero en el que él estaba entrando.

Dios, realmente me preocupo demasiado.

Y fue cuando lo sentí. La presión, el dolor. Mordí mi labio mientras sentía las lagrimas. Vale... tal vez tenía una razón para preocuparme.

Edward se congeló cuando vio mi dolor.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto," susurró, besando mis mejillas, mis lagrimas.

Sabía que lo sentía. Pero el dolor no podía durar para siempre, ¿verdad? No debía, porque prácticamente las mujeres viven para el sexo algunas veces... no es que yo fuera una de esas mujeres.

Él empujó más y yo sentí dolor de nuevo. Era agonía, pero también sería agonía si él se retiraba. Le quería. Quería esto.

Y con un empujón final, entró del todo. El dolor era peor entonces, pero lidié con ello mientras Edward susurraba un lo siento una y otra vez.

Luego empezó a moverse. Al principio, cuando salió, estaba preocupada de que él no quisiera continuar, pero luego entró otra vez y yo jadeé. Oh Dios, las sensaciones. Esto era... estaba más allá de las palabras. Jadeé y gemí por las sensaciones. La tirantez en mi estómago empezó otra vez. Me empujé más cerca de él mientras él continuaba el ritmo regular.

No estaba segura de cuanto había durado, parecían horas, pero de repente la tirantez reventó y me arqueé, gritando el nombre de Edward. Débilmente escuché a través de mi mente nublada por el sexo el profundo gemido de Edward con mi nombre mientras él también acababa.

Y luego colapsó en mí. Estábamos cubiertos de sudor y sedados con las sensaciones. Estaba tan relajada que apenas sentí a Edward rodar fuera de mí y girarme hacia él... justo antes de que cayera dormida con una sonrisa en mi boca.

* * *

Hola!

¿Hace calor? jeje. Este es mi primer lemmon traducido y espero que esté bien.

Como os dije, este capitulo continua desde el momento después del beso, asi que parece que se quedaron con ganas de más. El proximo capitulo es la mañana siguiente. ¿Qué creeis que pasará?

Bueno, os iba dejar un adelanto, pero son las 2 de la madrugada en España y me voy a ir a dormir, asi que el adelanto os lo dejaré en la respuesta al review que me dejeis, ¿os parece bien? Esto también va para los que leais Being Schooled in Love, creo que alli se me a olvidado ponerlo. Los anonimos que querais el adelanto dejadme vuestro correo en el review.

La proxima actualización será el domingo.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo trece – Todo lo que siempre he querido está envuelto en el paquete perfecto

Edward's POV

No había decidido venir aquí, pero acabé encontrándome a mí mismo aquí. Ni siquiera planeé llegar tan lejos como llegamos, pero lo hicimos. Levantándome lentamente del estupor, me encontré a mí mismo acurrucándome a una forma muy cálida, muy habladora.

Al principio pensé que ella estaba despierta y murmuraba sobre lo horrible que había sido la noche, echando abajo mi ego, pero luego me di cuenta, cuando bajé la vista a la hermosa mujer a mi lado, que... ella estaba hablando en su sueño.

"Violetas, por favor," murmuró, antes de intentar hundir su cabeza más profundamente en la almohada.

Sonreí. Un mechón de su pelo castaño cayó en su cara y flotó con cada respiración profunda. Sonriendo, cogí el mechón y lo alejé de su cara. Rocé las yemas de mis dedos por su oreja y luego por su cuello.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de Bella mientras susurraba, "Edward," acurrucándose más cerca de mí.

¡Whoa! Tragué y cuidadosamente puse espacio entre mi parte delantera y su hermoso trasero. Suspirando, me senté y me incliné en uno de mis antebrazos, para tener una mejor vista de ella.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, hermosamente despeinada... cargada de erotismo. La sábana de algodón bajo la que estábamos estaba envuelta a su alrededor, cubriendo su pecho, sujeta ahí por una de sus manos. La otra estaba bajo la almohada. Miré a sus labios y vi que estaban un poco hinchados por los besos, lo que hizo a mi mente recordarla mordiendo su labio para cubrir un gemido.

Bien, un lugar equivocado al que mirar, pensé con un suspiro. Era el momento de levantarse. Lentamente, me alejé de ella.

"Quédate," murmuró Bella.

Sonreí suavemente, sacudiendo mi cabeza por su forma de dormir. Salí de las sábanas. Mientras me alejaba, noté que las sábanas no estaban rojas. Suspiré con alivio por no haberla hecho sangrar cuando entré en ella. Ya fue lo suficientemente duro provocarle dolor.

Pasé una mano por mi pelo y entré en su baño. Su baño se parecía mucho a su dormitorio, cómodo con un toque femenino. A un hombre no le importaría estar aquí... al menos a mí no me importaba.

Decidí ducharme, necesitando quitar la transpiración. Olía como si hubiera corrido una maratón... que era casi como me sentía, solo que mejor. El agua caliente se sentía genial contra mi piel... pero no tan genial como Bella.

Me estremecí por donde se dirigían mis pensamientos y volví la llave del agua hacia la derecha.

¡Santa mi-, está helada!

Bueno... supongo que eso es lo que consigo por tener esos pensamientos.

Usé... bueno, en realidad no sabía lo que era, pero era esponjoso y tenía forma de bola. Le eché un poco del jabón de Bella – con esencia normal, noté. Me pregunté que le daba el olor de fresa y fresia. Abrí sus botellas de champú y acondicionador y sonreí por la familiar esencia a fresa que asaltó mi nariz. Ahora... ¿qué olía a fresia?

Terminé la ducha y usé la toalla que estaba colgada. ¿Era esto de Bella? Puse la toalla alrededor de mi cintura y me dirigí al dormitorio para recoger mi ropa.

Bella había rodado mientras yo estaba en la ducha y ahora estaba en posición fetal, sus dos manos bajo la almohada, la sábana cubriéndola. Sonreí mientras ella murmuraba algo y recogí mis pantalones que estaban tirados en el suelo antes de dirigirme a la sala de estar. Mi camisa todavía estaba mojada de antes, así que cogí la sudadera que Bella me había prestado.

Me vestí en el baño, necesitando el espejo y el peine de Bella para _intentar_ arreglar mi pelo. Fue entonces cuando sentí el pesado latido en la sien. Genial, tenía una jaqueca. Miré al botiquín. Sabía que no estaba bien mirar en el botiquín de alguien, pero necesitaba algún Aleve **(n/t: es como el Tylenol)** o algo así. Abrí la pequeña puerta para ver si podía encontrar algo que tomar. Había Pepto-Bismol, algunas medicinas prescritas de hace cerca de tres años, una botella de peróxido de oxigeno, una gran caja de tiritas, algo plano y redondo... y entonces una pequeña botella de naproxeno sódico genérico. No había demasiado en el botiquín para alguien que es torpe, pensé mientras alcanzaba la botella de naproxeno sódico.

Pero cuando mi mano alcanzó la cosa redonda, paré. ¿Píldoras anticonceptivas? Parpadeé e intenté recordar. Bella es – er... era – virgen... ¿para qué necesitaría ella píldoras anticonceptivas? Y luego fue cuando quise golpearme en la frente. Las píldoras no solo se usaban para no quedarse embarazada, también se usaban para regular el ciclo menstrual.

Pero mientras miraba fijamente a las píldoras, mi mente volvió a lo que acababa de pasar en esa habitación hace unas horas. No había usado protección... no sabía que Bella tomaba la píldora. Gemí y cogí la botella que necesitaba desesperadamente. Si Bella no tomaba la píldora, había una fuerte oportunidad de que Bella estuviera embarazada. Cogí dos pequeñas pastillas y me incliné contra el lavabo.

Aunque me sentía un poco culpable por mi falta de preocupación en la protección, sentí algo que probablemente no debería estar sintiendo.

Cerré mis ojos y pude verlo. Bella embarazada de mi hijo, siendo la madre de mis hijos. Abrí mis ojos y miré al espejo. Pude verlo todo. Me puse la sudadera y rápidamente apagué la luz del baño. La luz debía haber vuelto en algún momento después de que nos durmiéramos

Apagué las velas alrededor de la cama que Bella había encendido antes de que yo llegara y entré en la pequeña cocina. Mi estómago rugió y decidí desayunar. El acto de abrir huevos se sintió hogareño, algo de marido que podría hacer por Bella la mañana de un domingo o cuando nos sintiéramos perezosos.

Dios, estaba planeando mi futuro, uno con Bella en él. Pero... no podía evitarlo. No podía no ver a Bella en mi vida. Ella estaba ahí, en todas partes. Ella era mi futuro.

Todo lo que siempre había querido estaba en Bella.

Acabé de hacer el desayuno, dándome prisa. Quería desesperadamente hacer algo, nuevas ideas flotaban en mi mente. Antes de Bella, estaba en esa lucha artística pero ahora que lo tenía todo, todo venía a mí. Quería coger un pincel y pintura. Quería sentarme ante las teclas y tocar.

Y quería a Bella.

Terminé de comer y busqué un papel y boli.

_Bella,_

_siento irme tan rápido, pero ha surgido algo y tengo que terminarlo. Prometo llamarte tan pronto como pueda._

_Con amor, Edward._

Mordí mi labio y esperé que ella viera la nota.

Para cada acción hay una reacción

Bella's POV

Suspiré suavemente. Me sentía tan relajada, tan maravillosa. La noche pasada fue enteramente hermosa, me sentí hermosa. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía algo. Y Edward, oh Dios, Edward era... completamente perfecto. Él hizo las cosas más sensuales, haciéndome sentir cosas que no había sentido antes.

Me estiré y sentí el dolor que venía de abajo. Gemí y decidí tomar un largo baño, dejar al agua caliente relajar los tensos músculos.

Estiré mis dedos y busqué a Edward. Frunciendo el ceño, abrí mis ojos y volví mi cabeza para ver que estaba sola. Levantándome lentamente, quité mi pelo fuera de mi cara.

¿Dónde estaba Edward?

Lentamente salí de la cama, frunciendo el ceño. No recordaba a Edward levantándose. Pero, en realidad, no recordaba mucho después de quedarme dormida.

Entré en el baño, pensando que él estaba ahí. Pero para sorpresa mía, él no estaba ahí.

"Huh," respiré y me di la vuelta para ir a la sala de estar.

Cogí mi bata cuando pasé a su lado. Él tampoco estaba en la sala de estar. Debía de estar en la cocina. Pero la cocina estaba vacía.

Fruncí el ceño otra vez y me pregunté donde demonios estaba. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta, cuando noté algo en el lavabo. Una sartén, bol, plato y dos tenedores... ¿Edward había comido? Sabía que yo no tenía cosas en el lavabo antes de que Edward viniera.

Me giré y miré a la sala de estar. No estaba la camisa de Edward y tampoco la sudadera que le había dado. Entrando en pánico, volví al dormitorio y noté que no había pantalones o bóxer en el suelo... solo mi pijama, que estaba en dos sitios diferentes.

Las lagrimas se estaban formando en mis ojos mientras me daba la vuelta e iba a la cocina. Ahí, en la nevera, había algo, sujeto por un pequeño imán redondo. Cogiendo el papel, leí la clara caligrafía.

Las lagrimas se estaban formando otra vez mientras me daba cuenta de que Edward se había ido... y sin decirme siquiera adiós. Me senté en el suelo y me quedé ahí por largo rato.

* * *

Hola!

Me he adelantado de nuevo, jeje.

Bueno, Edward ya está planeando su vida con Bella y con niños incluso, xD. Y Bella vuelve a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, aunque claro, es normal cuando te levantas y ves que él se ha duchado, ha rebuscado en tu botiquín, ha desayunado y luego se ha ido sin despedirse. Ya veremos como se arregla esto, solo os puedo decir que cierto duendecillo intervendrá.

En la respuesta a los reviews de este capitulo tambien os dejaré un adelanto del proximo.

Aprovecho para deciros que a la historia le quedan cuatro capitulos y un epilogo.

La proxima actualización será el miercoles.

Me despido hasta entonces agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo catorce – Incluso con el tiempo que ha pasado

Bella's POV

Mi madre solía decir "a watched pot never boils **(n/t. Es una expresión a la que no le he encontrado traducción en español. Literalmente significa algo así como "una olla que es mirada nunca hierve", quiere decir que cuanto más miras a algo, más lento pasa el tiempo)**."

Creo que había algunas veces en que mi madre era sabia. Bueno... fuera del "mira antes de cruzar" y "no hables con extraños" pero esas ya me las sabía antes de que ella me las dijera.

No, la primera vez que escuché eso fue cuando estaba esperando por la llamada de un amigo. Había estado sentada al lado del teléfono, mirándolo. Y mamá pasó, llevando una caja, y dijo, "A watched pot never boils."

A watched pot never boils.

Suspiré y me alejé del teléfono. Ahora hacía tres semanas de esa noche y él no había llamado ni una vez. Constantemente me encontraba a mí misma sentada al lado del teléfono. Y cuando el teléfono sonó, corrí derecha a él y lo contesté con un, "Edward", sin aliento.

"Siento reventar tu burbuja, Bella, pero soy Alice."

Suspiré y me tiré en el sofá de dos plazas.

"Hola," dije, desinflada.

"Señor, suenas deprimida."

"¿Tú crees?" dije, levantando una ceja.

"¡Vamos niña! ¡Necesitas salir!"

Suspiré, sentándome sobre mis piernas, y descansé mi cabeza contra las almohadas.

"No lo sé, Alice," dije, suspirando.

"¡Oh vamos, por favor!" lloriqueó Alice. "Jasper y yo – y Rosalie y Emmett – hemos sido invitados a la galería local. ¡Sé que amas el arte!"

Me estremecí y mordí mi labio.

"Alice, no tengo nada que ponerme."

"Okay, eso es una total mentira," dijo Alice. Casi podía verla mirándome furiosa. "Sé que tienes ese pequeño vestido negro en el fondo de tu armario que todavía no te has puesto. ¡Póntelo!"

"Si voy, ¿me dejarás tranquila?"

"Nope," dijo Alice. La imaginé como en uno de esos programas de dibujos japoneses, con una oreja para oír sonrisas engreídas.

"Vale," dije. "¿Qué zapatos?"

Acabé vestida con el vestido negro que Alice mencionó, con sandalias de cuña plateadas. Y luego me puse un collar que Alice me había regalado por mi cumpleaños. Recordé porqué no llevaba el collar a menudo. Además del hecho de que era de _Tiffany_, el gran cristal que estaba en la cadena era pesado - ¡hola! ¡Es de cien quilates! ¡No entiendo porqué Alice me lo regaló, de todas formas!

"Hermosa Bella," dijo Emmett, sonriéndome mientras iba a las puertas de la galería.

Jasper sonrió. "Si Emmett supiera italiano, habría repetido 'Bella' dos veces."

Emmett rodó sus ojos.

Me sonrojé y quité un mechón de mi pelo que consiguió salirse de la pinza que lo sostenía.

"¡Oh, vas a dejarle impresionado **(n/t. La frase original en inglés es "knock his socks off" lo que literalmente significa sacarle los calcetines. Es necesario entender esto para entender la broma que aparece ahora)**!" chilló Alice.

Levanté una ceja. "¿Le?" pregunté, cruzando mis brazos, una mano agarrando mi bolso.

Alice solo rió y enroscó su brazo a través del mío.

"¡Alice! ¡Más te vale que no me hayas organizado una cita a ciegas!"

"No te he organizado una cita," dijo Alice.

Confundida dije, "¿entonces para qué me he arreglado? ¿Y a quién voy a impresionar?"

"Michael Welch," dijo Alice, sonriendo. "Hey, ¿sabes que el otro día perdió sus calcetines y un grupo de fans le envió calcetines?"

Rodé mis ojos. "Buen cambio de tema," dije.

"Gracias," dijo Alice, sonriendo. "¡Ahora vamos!"

"¡AH!" dije mientras Alice me llevaba a rastras dentro de la galería.

Amaba estar dentro de las galerías. Era una gran forma de conocer gente, pero también era un pequeño descanso de escribir mientras estaba en un entorno creativo.

"¿Qué piensas de esta pintura?" preguntó Alice, llevándome frente a una pintura de dos pequeños niños jugando en el césped.

Sentí mi corazón apretarse en mi pecho. Uno de los niños me recordaba a Edward. El pelo color bronce...

...y los ojos verdes... del otro niño...

Tragué. "Me recuerda a... la infancia... supongo," dije. No era completamente lo que me recordaba, pero no podía decírselo a Alice.

Alice bufó y me empujó a la siguiente pintura.

Sentí mis ojos ensancharse por la pintura.

"Se titula _Captura del corazón_," dijo Alice, leyendo la pequeña placa bajo la pintura.

No procesé esas palabras mientras miraba fijamente a la figura.

"¿Qué piensas, Bella?" preguntó Alice, levantando la vista a mí. "¿Bella?"

Miré fijamente a la figura, apenas procesando todo. Era... yo.

"Alice... ¿quién es el anfitrión de esta exposición?" susurré, mirando fijamente a la pintura aún.

"Yo," dijo la familiar voz profunda desde donde se suponía que estaba Alice.

Me di la vuelta, los ojos ensanchados, y quedé cara a cara con la persona de la que había estado esperando una llamada las últimas semanas.

"Edward," respiré.

"Os dejaré un rato solos," dijo Alice, gracias a Dios, dirigiéndose hacia Jasper.

Pero no le estaba prestando atención. En su lugar, estaba enfocada en la persona frente a mí.

Vi emoción en sus ojos y eso encendió una llama en mí.

"Cómo te atreves a acercarte a mí," siseé, enfadada.

Vi sus ojos suavizarse y eso solo me enfadó más.

"Bella," susurró. "Por favor, solo quiero hablar."

"Oh, _ahora_ quieres hablar," dije, cruzando mis brazos frente a mí en alguna forma de defensa. "Ahora, tres semanas después."

"Quería llamarte," dijo."¿Pero qué?" solté. "¿Estabas muy ocupado?"

"Lo estaba," dijo.

"¿Haciendo qué? Jodiendo el corazón de una pobre chica."

Vi dolor cruzar sus ojos.

"Me dejaste como a alguna..._ cosa_," susurré, dándome cuenta de que la gente empezaba a mirar. "Te fuiste sin decir adiós, dejándome una nota con una promesa. Una promesa que no has cumplido, debo añadir."

"Bella, por favor," declaró.

Fue a decir algo pero paró. "Déjame enseñarte algo."

Extendió su mano, ofreciéndomela para que la tomara. Sentí mi cuerpo ansiar tomarla, tocarle, pero sacudí mi cabeza.

"Por favor, Bella," susurró, suplicando.

"Bien," dije, pero aún me negué a tomar su mano, preguntándome que demonios iba a enseñarme.

* * *

Hola!

Ahora si que creo que Bella tiene razón, porque no llamar en tres semanas... y ¿qué creeis que querrá enseñarle Edward? Dejadme vuestras teorias en un review y yo os contestaré con un adelanto del proximo capitulo.

Por cierto, **Leni**, si estás leyendo esto, siento mucho no haberte mandado el adelanto, pero es que no salía tu correo, prueba a dejarlo con espacios.

La proxima actualización será el domingo.

Ahora me despido agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo quince – Hay un poco de "Bella" en todo

Edward's POV

Sabía que ella había encontrado la nota en la nevera. Ya sabía que la había herido no llamándola, eso estaba claro. Pero no estaba preparado para el enfado de Bella. Supongo que me lo merecía por no llamarla como prometí. Pero tenía que acabar esto. No podía perder el foco cuando estaba tan claro en mi mente.

Y Bella era todo lo que tenía en mi mente. Y ella estaba hermosa esta noche, justo como la primera noche.

Me eché atrás, conociendo el dolor que le había causado no llamándola, sabiendo que debía haber parecido un lío de una noche (mi madre dijo eso cuando hablé con ella un domingo); le pedí a Alice que me ayudara en la exposición de esta noche.

Alice estaba de muy mal humor conmigo por no llamar a Bella, diciéndome cosas que hicieron daño a mi corazón. Le di excusas poco convincentes de porqué no le había llamado y le dije como iba a arreglarlo con Bella.

"_Aw... eso es realmente dulce... buena suerte. Bella está muy dolida."_

Tragué mientras empujaba una puerta que daba a la habitación trasera a la que nadie tenía permitido entrar. Aquí era donde guardaban los trabajos tras una exposición o antes de empaquetarlo y enviárselo a sus nuevos dueños. También era la habitación donde se guardaban algunas piezas que no estaban expuestas o que nunca lo iban a estar.

"Okay, Edward, en serio. ¿Qué es lo que querías enseñarme?" preguntó Bella, jugueteando con la gran piedra que estaba en su collar. Debía de ser algo que Alice le había dado, la mayoría de su ropa, joyas y zapatos parecían algo que Alice elegiría, siendo ella una reina de la moda.

Paré delante de una pintura en un caballete, había otra detrás pero estaba cubierta por una tela.

Oí a Bella jadear por la pintura.

"Pinté ésta antes de aquella noche," susurré, viéndola acercarse.

Vi sus dedos estirarse y tocar el área donde estaban sus pies. Había visto la pintura una y otra vez, había vuelto a ella cuando pinté la escena que Bella estaba viendo cuando hablé con ella y también la que estaba siendo mostrada ahora. Podría mirar a esos cálidos ojos marrones y tener más inspiración para continuar.

"Parezco..." empezó Bella, mirando frente a ella. "Espera."

Se dio la vuelta.

"¿Pintaste esto antes de esa noche?" preguntó con los ojos ensanchados.

Asentí. "Te he dicho que no podía sacarte de mi cabeza," le recordé.

Frunció el ceño, mirando al suelo.

"Pero... si pintaste esto antes... ¿por qué no llamaste, como prometiste?"

Suspiré y pasé una mano por mi pelo.

"Tenía mucha... energía creativa, supongo. Durante mucho tiempo, no pude encontrar nada que valiera la pena pintar y cuando encontré algo que lo valiera... tenía que pintarlo."

Me moví lentamente.

"Esa pintura que viste, la de la escena del salón de baile... era de la primera noche que te vi. Ya sabes. Visioné un... un momento Cenicienta. Y lo pinté así, solo que yo te encuentro más hermosa que Cenicienta."

Toqué su mejilla, algo que había querido hacer desde la primera vez que la vi esta noche. Se sonrojó y sorprendentemente no se alejó.

"Pero eso no puede ser lo único que has pintado," apuntó Bella.

Sonreí satisfecho. "No lo es. La mayoría de esas pinturas en la galería, las he pintado en las tres últimas semanas. Me sorprende que no se me hayan caído los dedos."

Bella rodó sus ojos.

"Hay una pintura más que quiero enseñarte," dije, sonriendo. "Esta me niego a exponerla."

Bella levantó una ceja, lo que me hizo sonreír más.

Fui a la pintura cubierta y quité la sábana. Oí el jadeo, pero mis ojos permanecieron e la pintura.

Era la imagen de Bella, todavía dormida, de esa noche hace tres semanas. En la pintura, estaba sonriendo suavemente por lo que fuera que estuviera soñando. Su piel era hermosa y me llevó un tiempo llegar al tono perfecto de su piel de alabastro. La sábana la estaba cubriendo como lo había hecho aquella mañana, una mano manteniéndola en su lugar mientras la otra estaba bajo la almohada. Sus hermosos mechones marrones estaban por toda la almohada, tentando a cualquier hombre a pasar sus dedos por ellos.

"Lo llamo _La Bella en todo_," dije, mirando todavía a la pintura, reviviendo esos momentos cuando la miré durmiendo.

"Yo... yo no lo entiendo," respiró Bella.

Me di la vuelta y la miré.

Sus ojos estaban ensanchados mientras miraba fijamente a la pintura. Su mano estaba en su garganta y estaba respirando superficialmente. Empecé a preguntarme si ella estaba bien.

"¿Bella?" pregunté, ahora preocupado.

Fui a tocarla, pero ella alejó mi mano, mi corazón dolió por el gesto.

"Tengo que irme," dijo Bella de repente, y fue rápidamente a la puerta.

"¡Bella!" grité, completamente preocupado por ella ahora.

Ella solo levantó una mano y se alejó apresuradamente. Suspiré y pasé una mano por mi pelo otra vez.

"¿Edward?"

Levanté la vista y vi a Alice.

"Lo he intentado," respiré, dejando caer la mano de mi pelo.

"Lo siento," dijo, andando hacia mí y tocando mi hombro.

Suspiré y dije, "desearía que me hubiera escuchado."

Y fue entonces cuando me surgió una idea repentina.

Alice sonrió satisfecha como si ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo mientras sacaba mi móvil.

"Eres muy afortunado," dijo Alice.

Mientras marcaba el número, mis ojos en el teléfono, Alice se dio la vuelta y volvió adentro. Llevé el teléfono a mi oído, escuchando los tonos.

"¿Hola?" dijo una voz áspera al otro lado.

"Hey, Atom, soy Edward. Escucha... ¿recuerdas aquél favor que me pediste hace cuatro años?"

Hubo silencio.

"Sí," dijo, interesado y confuso sobre porqué sacaba eso.

Sonreí satisfecho. "Porque necesito que me lo devuelvas."

"Claro, tío, lo que sea."

Sonreí y le dije lo que quería que hiciera.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí dejo el nuevo capitulo. Casi todos acertasteis con lo de las pinturas, pero ¿que hará Edward ahora?

La proxima actualización será el miercoles. Así que me despido agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Recordad que dejaré un adelanto con cada respuesta a los reviews.

Besos


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo dieciséis – Cuando las palabras no son suficientes

Bella's POV

_Siempre puedes correr..._

_...pero nunca esconderte._

Podía huir de mis sentimientos, esos que daban vueltas en mi cabeza... y en mi corazón...

… pero siempre estarán ahí.

Sentí las lagrimas llegar. No debería estar triste ahora. Me di cuenta de que él no me estaba evitando, él no quería, dijo dando un rodeo que lo sentía mientras decía más que eso.

No lo dijo verbalmente pero lo mostró. Pude ver la emoción y la pasión detrás de las pinturas, los sentimientos y... oh Dios – el amor tras ellos.

Ahogué un sollozo. Nunca, ninguno de los numerosos idiotas con los que he salido hizo algo tan dulce para mí.

Y eso me asustaba.

Sabía que yo no era hermosa, o inteligente o cualquier cosa que les gustara a los hombres.

Pero Edward me había pintado hermosa. En la pintura en la que estaba sentada con mi cabeza en mis rodillas, parecía que mis ojos sabían algo que no sabía nadie más. Y en la escena del salón de baile, parecía como si estuviera bailando sin pisar los pies de la gente. Todo lo que yo no era.

La canción de la radio acabó y el DJ volvió cuando me paré en una luz roja.

"Eso era _More than words_ de Frankie J. ¡Esto es -" él dijo el nombre de la emisora. Estreché mis ojos por el dial. Yo no escuchaba esta emisora. Esta era la que escuchaba Alice. "- y yo soy Atom Stammin', aquí con nuestra chiquilla Crazy Tyara!"

"¡Hey!" contuve una sonrisa por la voz. Siempre he imaginado a Crazy Tyara como una Alice en miniatura.

"Tyara, ¿recuerdas a aquel chico que fui DJ invitado hace cuatro años?"

"¿Quieres decir cuando no estabas porque tu mujer estaba dando a luz? ¿El chico de pelo bronce y ojos verdes?"

"Lo tomaré como que lo recuerdas."

"¡¿Cómo podría olvidarle?! ¡Estaba muy bueno!"

Miré furiosamente a la radio. La luz se puso verde y pisé el acelerador. Estaba empezando a llover.

"Er... bien... sigamos," dijo Atom.

Fui a cambiar la emisora a la que yo escuchaba normalmente pero no importaba cuantas veces moviera el botón o la encendiera y apagara, ¡esta maldita cosa estaba enganchada en la emisora! Gruñí y me paré en el cruce del ferrocarril. Esto iba a llevar un rato, pensé mientras veía al tren hacer lentamente su camino.

"Sí, bueno, él me ha llamado hace unos minutos y quiere que ponga una canción que ha grabado."

"Ooo, ¿es musico?" dijo Tyara. Pude verla dando saltitos.

"Uno bueno. Y sin más que decir, dedicado a Isabella Swan -" me congelé en mi asiento por mi nombre en la radio. "_Bella's Lullaby_ por E.," continuó Atom. "Disfrutad."

Sentí las lagrimas empezar a formarse cuando escuché el comienzo de la suave y dulce melodía. Era dulce y hermosa y apasionada. Pude oír y sentir la emoción y la ternura en las notas. Todo lo que Edward intentaba decirme antes volvió a mí en forma de música.

Inspiré e incliné mi cabeza contra el volante mientras cerraba mis ojos y escuchaba la música. No estaba segura de cuanto había durado la canción pero la melodía se fue cerrando, acabando en una hermosa nota...

… y entonces volvieron los DJs.

"¡Aw!" dijo Tyara. "¡Eso ha sido tan bonito!"

"¡Tío, Edward! ¿De dónde te ha surgido esta canción?" preguntó Atom.

Al principio pensé que solo estaba pensando en voz alta, pero luego escuché la voz de Edward.

"La melodía surgió después de pasar una de las mejores noches con alguien que amo," declaró Edward.

Sentí mi corazón hincharse por la palabra 'amor'.

"Dios, Edward, ¿estás seguro de que no tienes un gemelo?" preguntó Tyara.

Edward rió. "Muy seguro, Tyara."

"Bueno tío, tú nos lo acabas de poner más difícil a los demás," dijo Atom.

Edward rió otra vez. "Bueno, ahora tienes un ejemplo a seguir."

"Sí, sí. ¡Gracias, Edward!"

"¡Adiós, Edward!" dijo Tyara. Hubo un momento de completo silencio mientras levemente escuchaba el click del teléfono, antes de que Tyara dijera, "¡Tío! ¡Yo le quiero!"

Atom rió. "Lo siento Ty, está tomado."

Tyara bufó, haciendo a Atom reír otra vez.

"Soy Atom Slammin' y esto es _Realize_ de Colbie Calliat," rió Atom antes de poner una nueva canción.

Inhalé profundamente y levanté la vista para ver que las vallas empezaban a levantarse ahora que el tren había pasado. Sabía lo que necesitaba hacer ahora. Pisé el acelerador y me dirigí a la dirección a la que necesitaba ir.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí lo teneis, para los que queríais la nana. Este es el penultimo capitulo.

Al final no me voy el fin de semana, así que el último capitulo será publicado el domingo y, para los que leais Being Schooled In Love, el epilogo tambien se publicará el domingo, completo. El epilogo de esta historia lo subiré el proximo miercoles.

Ahora me despido, agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis. Y recordad que os dejaré un adelanto como respuesta a cada review.

Besos


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Capitulo diecisiete – No importa como lo digas, yo estoy-

Bella's POV

Tenía que agradecer a Alice. En realidad lo hice. Y a Rosalie también. No había que ser científico para saber quien había trabado el botón de mi radio. Y, aunque esperaba que Rosalie pudiera arreglarlo para poder cambiar la emisora, estaba más preocupada por lo que le iba a decir a Edward.

Conduje hasta su apartamento, imaginándome que Edward iría directo allí tras la exposición. Pero cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que su casa estaba completamente a oscuras. Suspiré y me tiré en mi asiento, descansando mi cabeza en mi mano.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había estado mirando a la oscura casa, o cuanto tiempo llevaba escuchando la emisora de radio, pero de repente unas brillantes luces me cegaron. Miré con los ojos entrecerrados a la luz. Las luces bajaron cuando el coche dio la vuelta... dentro del camino de entrada a mi lado. Parpadeé varias veces mientras el conductor seguía mirándome fijamente.

Mis ojos finalmente pudieron enfocarse, noté que era Edward quien había llegado. Lentamente se dio cuenta de que era yo y luego bajó rápidamente del coche.

"Bella," dijo cuando rodeó el Volvo para abrir mi puerta.

Fui a salir de la cabina, pero estaba fuertemente aprisionada contra el asiento. Quité mis ojos de Edward y noté que todavía tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

"Oh," dijo, desbloqueandome.

Y luego metí la pata otra vez. Me caí fuera de la cabina cuando finalmente me quité el cinturón. Gracias a Dios, Edward estaba ahí para cogerme antes de que cayera al suelo.

"Whoa, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Edward mientras me enderezaba, preocupación en sus ojos.

"Sí," respiré. No he mencionado que él estaba haciendo que mis rodillas se debilitaran.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella?" preguntó Edward, sus manos todavía estaban en mis hombros.

"Yo... yo necesito decirte algo," dije, tiritando.

Olvidé coger una chaqueta antes y ahora me estaba congelando. Edward notó mis temblores.

"Dios, debes estar congelándote," dijo Edward. "Vamos."

Me dirigió hacia la puerta. Ande lentamente y Edward fue paciente con mi paso.

"Siéntate, traeré algo caliente para beber," dijo Edward, yendo hacia la cocina. "Descafeinado, leche semidesnatada y una cucharada de azúcar, ¿cierto?"

Asentí perpleja. Él recordaba como tomo el café. Me envolví en la manta que estaba en el sofá. Noté que era una manta de lana muy suave y cómoda. Me sentí a mi misma como en un sueño. Toda la noche había parecido un sueño.

Con cuidado, Edward volvió a la sala de estar, llevando una taza de café, de la que salía vapor.

"Ten cuidado," dijo Edward, dándome la taza. "Está extremadamente caliente."

"Gracias," dije, tomándola.

Tomé un cuidadoso sorbo y noté el buen sabor del café que había usado. No era de Starbucks, pero era bueno.

Realmente bueno.

"Así que... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella?" preguntó tras unos minutos.

Tomé otro sorbo, dándome tiempo para decir mis palabras correctamente.

"Tengo algo que decirte," dije, mirando a la taza.

"Soy todo oídos," dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás.

"Primero tengo que preguntarte algo."

Entonces levanté la vista a él. Estaba esperando pacientemente mi pregunta. Me incliné hacia delante y puse la taza en la mesita de café, con miedo de derramarla con mis manos temblorosas.

"¿Me amas?" pregunté, juntando mis manos.

Vi sus ojos oscurecerse y pude ver que le había tomado por sorpresa. Sus ojos se suavizaron y en ese momento pude ver la respuesta en ellos. Estiró su mano y tocó mi mejilla.

Era tan cálida que cerré los ojos.

"Te amo," susurré, sin necesidad de escuchar su respuesta.

Le oí tomar aire y abrí los ojos. Su boca estaba abierta. Reí por la vista. Sus ojos se estrecharon levemente antes de que sus labios asaltaran los míos. Gemí.

Había pasado mucho desde que nos besamos y lo saboreé...

… Pero el beso acabó realmente rápido. Abrí mis ojos, que no me había dado cuenta que tenía cerrados, y miré a sus profundos ojos verdes. Oh, el verde es mi color favorito ahora mismo.

"Yo también te amo," susurró antes de besarme otra vez.

Y sentí mi pecho hincharse.

Hace cerca de dos meses me habían dejado, roto el corazón y me quedé soltera. Pero ahora, tengo a alguien que amo de verdad y que también me ama.

Y no importa como lo digas, estoy locamente enamorada de Edward. Estoy completa y absolutamente enamorada de Edward. Y él está completa y absolutamente enamorado de mí.

Nada podría ser más perfecto que ahora.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí teneis el ultimo capitulo de la historia. Es una pena que ya se haya acabado.

Bueno, el epilogo lo subiré el miercoles.

También he subido una nueva historia, Lessons in forbidden love, cuyo link podeis encontrar en mi perfil. Además voy a traducir otra historia que será publicada en la cuenta de la autora original, cuando la suba os dejaré el link en mi perfil, la historia se llama Holding out for you.

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí; me encanta este capitulo, jeje.

Bueno, ahora me despido agradeciendoos todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que solo leeis.

Besos


	18. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Nollie Marie, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos.

**Reviews:** adela, Airz, Alin, AllySan, always in my heart-twilight, amateratzu, amys cullen, andremic, Anfitrite, angelrpr, AnGiieeeH, aridenere, Autumntales, carliitha-cullen, chiiocullen, christti, crepus96, dark warrior 1000, EDWARDKANAME, ekate94, Eli Cullen, Ericastelo, FAYRES12, FS -Twilight-, Gabriela Cullen, Gaby di2, Gby, gise cullen masen, hale cullen anna, Javii Cullen, Jazu, Jenlic, julie-q, K C H M W, Kanna White, katlyn cullen, Kriito Cullen Masen, Lady-Diva, lady blue vampire, lau, LauCullen18, leni, Lisss_55, Little Hope, Little Miss Dreamy, Ljoo, Lorein20, MaiaEvans, marypattz, MaxiPau, MCE, Melania, MerlinaDementiaSwan, Muse Bittersweet, Ninee95, Nonita, pEqUe, piliii, Priscila Cullen 1410, RockxAndxRoll, saranya x, savkaxd, yolabertay, yosep-cm, Zaira

**Favoritos: **Aguseliz, aizen63, Akeshi 03, ale-lola, alejandrasanchez, AlicEdward Cullen, AliceEvelyn90, Aliciaa xx, always in my heart-twilight, amnazareth, anekka, angelrpr, annygarcia, aridenere, Autumntales, Because they do, Bells Cullen Miranda, BellsCullenS, Blueskys, Brianda Cullen, carliitha-cullen, chiiocullen, cielitoOoO, CindyLo, Cleonidas Malfoy, CLIPTEMNESTRA, cocholat, crepus96, Crisst, crisvel, dana03, Elle Soleil, Ermia, ester cullen, Eva Skin, FAYRES12, fernanda cullen, FS -Twilight-, gbyaln, gise cullen masen, gmv cullen, Hermione Cullen02, Hizashii, Ireth Numenesse, Iviiis Cullen, Jackey Cullen RA, jackypttz, Javii Cullen, Jazz103, Jenlic, Jenny CP, julie-q, Kanna White, kokiitta, Kriito Cullen Masen, Kriss Odd, lady blue vampire, Lady-Diva, LaLy Cullen, LauCullen18, Little Miss Dreamy, livinginforks, Ljoo, lore cullen potter 95, Lunaries26, Maggice, mari3107, MaRiiTzA WhItLoCk, marijo cullen, MaxiPau, MCE, Meeluu, MerlinaDementiaSnow, Micaela L, mican, missvampi, Muse Bittersweet, Naancee, nadiarc22, Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan, NEMESIS CULLEN MALFOY, NiennaMalfoy, Ninee95, Nonita, patyta, pEqUe, Piilarciitaax, Priscila Cullen 1410, rigelcullen, RockxAndxRoll, Rosu, Sally Bella Tonks Eyre, savkaxd, Shadow Noir Wing, Super Fanfic, Ta-Cullen, UCHIHAOBITO9, ultras, vale55, Vane-24-03, xikiss cullen, yolabertay, Zsadist Holle

**Alertas:** -Steph-Midnight-, Akeshi 03, ale-lola, Aliciaa xx, AllySan, always in my heart-twilight, amys cullen, Andrea316, andremic, Anfitrite, annygarcia, AnrreSweet, aridenere, BellsCullenS, carliitha-cullen, Chiara hale, christti, crisi366, dana03, dark warrior 1000, edandme, ekate94, Eli Cullen, Ericastelo, Esme Mary Cullen, ester cullen, Frangela, Gabriela Cullen, gise cullen masen, hale cullen anna, Hermione Cullen02, Isabella-Swan-C, Iviiis Cullen, Javii Cullen, Jazu, Jenlic, Josephine I, julie-q, Kanna White, katlyn cullen, Kimuki, kokoika, Konneko, Kriito Cullen Masen, lady blue vampire, Lady-Diva, Lily Black 14, livinginforks, Ljoo, Lorein20, Maggice, MaiaEvans, mari3107, Maria Mullen, MaxiPau, miilaa01, Minori Kendai, Miss Cinnamon, Muse Bittersweet, Nana y Jenn Cullen-Swan, Nia06, Nonita, Nora Bells, Pau Masen, Pauline Ringo, pEqUe, Priscila Cullen 1410, pukichick, RockxAndxRoll, SabrinaCullenBlack, Samara Cuenta Cuentos, saranya x, scarlett rows, Shadow Noir Wing, tatty1, Vane-24-03, veronick, yolabertay, yosep-cm, yunayi, zamaraz

Ahora disfrutad del Epilogo.

* * *

**THE ESCORT**

Epilogo – Tengo todo lo que siempre he querido

Bella's POV

"Lo sé, lo siento, pero estoy atrapado aquí en la galería," dijo Edward por teléfono. "No hay manera de que pueda acompañarte esta noche."

Me sentí como si fuera a llorar. Por muchas razones. Bueno, una porque Edward no estaba aquí, siempre le echo de menos cuando no está a mi lado. Y encima de todo, esta noche era nuestro aniversario de la primera vez que nos vimos (sé que es una tontería pero Edward y yo lo contamos como nuestro primer día juntos). Pero más importante, aunque nuestro aniversario es importante, esta noche era el evento de caridad anual de Suzanna.

¡Y Edward no podía ir!

"¿Por qué no vas con Emmett o Jasper?"

Gruñí. "Emmett lleva a Rosalie a cenar y luego a juguetear en las sábanas mientras que Jasper va a cubrir todas las necesidades de Alice esta noche, cualquiera que éstas sean."

"En serio, Bella, si pudiera salir de esto, lo haría."

"De cualquier forma, ¿cómo ha surgido esta reunión de último minuto?" pregunté, levantando una ceja.

"¿Recuerdas a la Sra. Hoperinger?" preguntó Edward.

Reí. Oh, claro que la recuerdo, esa inteligente mujer tiene a Edward en la palma de su mano. No es de extrañar que Edward esté atrapado en esa reunión.

"Ahora sabes como," declaró Edward.

Suspiré.

"Supongo que iré sola," dije, tristemente.

"De verdad lo siento," dijo Edward.

"Está bien, llevaré un palo para alejar a Mike," declaré.

Oí el gruñido de Edward, lo que me hizo sonreír satisfecha.

"Más te vale," dijo Edward.

Reí.

"Más te vale estar en casa cuando vuelva de donde Suzanna," declaré.

"Dile a Suzanna hola de mi parte."

"Lo haré... te amo Edward."

"Yo también te amo, cariño."

Y con eso, colgué con un suspiro.

Edward se ha convertido en un conocido artista de la ciudad, después de esa primera exposición a la que fui. Él hacía una exposición cada dos meses, con nuevas pinturas que se vendían en el momento y al menos una en la que salía yo. Amaba ir a las exposiciones de Edward. Él no me deja ver en que está trabajando, de hecho ha trasladado su estudio a otra parte. Él dijo que parecía más profesional y también que dejaba su apartamento solo para nosotros dos.

Acabé mudándome con él hace un mes. Fue una buena idea, considerando la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba aquí... y la cantidad de cosas que tenía aquí.

Mi nuevo libro iba a ser publicado en año nuevo y Alice había hecho la portada y la foto de autor, por supuesto. ¡Ella y Jasper FINALMENTE están esperando un bebé! Estaba muy emocionada de oír que ella estaba embarazada. Ella solo estaba de tres meses y estaba completamente llena de maternidad. Estaba yendo constantemente a tiendas de bebés.

Rosalie, de la que juro que hay un pequeño monstruo verde en su hombro por el hecho de que su amiga estaba embarazada y ella no, mostró una cara amistosa cuando fuimos a comprar con Alice. Alice sabía como se estaba sintiendo Rosalie y constantemente le hacía sentir el movimiento del bebé. Creo que está ayudando mucho... eso y el hecho de que Rosalie va a poder mimar al bebé hasta que ella tenga el suyo. Montones de amor se avecinan.

Ella y Emmett se estaban acercando seriamente al matrimonio. Tenía el divertido sentimiento de que si Emmett no soltaba la pregunta antes de Año Nuevo, Rosalie lo haría.

Mientras tanto, mi relación con Edward es perfecta. Bueno... semi-perfecta, con algunos plantones aquí y allí... como esta noche.

Suspiré y cogí mi bolso. Me había arreglado, erotizado como lo llamó Alice, para Edward... y él no estaba aquí. Suspiré y salí.

Y mis ojos se ensancharon.

Ahí, en la calle, había una limusina blanca, con un conductor manteniendo la puerta abierta.

"Buenas noches, madam," me dijo después de que cerrara la puerta y fuera hacia la gran cosa blanca. "El Sr. Cullen siente verdaderamente no poder estar con usted esta noche."

Tragué y sonreí tímidamente. "Gracias," dije y me deslicé dentro.

Estaba completamente asombrada por el interior de la cosa, observándolo todo. Había una botella de champán, frío, y dos copas esperando ser usadas. Todo como lo había visto en las películas.

No me di cuenta de que nos habíamos movido, hasta que miré por la ventana y noté donde estábamos.

"Oh... no vamos en la dirección correcta," dije en voz alta, volviéndome hacia la ventana abierta donde estaba el conductor.

Me miró por el espejo con una sonrisa. "De hecho, Srta. Swan, vamos en la dirección correcta. Hay una nota al lado del champán para usted."

Miré. Bueno... la había. La cogí y la leí.

_Bella,_

_Espero que tú y Edward lo paséis maravillosamente esta noche. Estoy esperando una gran contribución de los Cullen._

_-Suzanna._

Parpadeé. Tú... y Edward... pasarlo maravillosamente... esta noche... espera un minuto.

El conductor rió y cerró la ventanilla.

¡Odiaba las sorpresas! ¡¿Dónde estaba yendo?! ¿Qué había planeado Edward? ¿Y de verdad Edward tenía una reunión? Apuesto a que no.

Esperé y miré para ver donde estábamos yendo. Esto era como la primera vez, cuando Edward me llevó a conocer a sus padres, diciendo una cosa y luego sorprendiéndome en el último minuto. Al menos sus padres eran lo suficientemente encantadores para perdonar mi desastre en el apartamento. Entonces me di cuenta de donde había sacado Edward sus modales.

No me di cuenta de que habíamos parado hasta que la puerta se abrió a mi lado.

"Hemos llegado, señorita," dijo el conductor, ofreciéndome su mano.

Tragué y salí.

Estábamos al lado del río Trinity, el río local de la ciudad, al lado del lugar que los locales llamaban el Sauce de los Amantes. Ahí, bajo el sauce al lado de la orilla del agua, estaba Edward, vestido con la misma ropa con la que le vi esta mañana.

Tragué otra vez y fui lentamente hacia él, contenta de que Alice me pusiera zapatos planos esta vez.

Edward tomó mi mano y llevó mi muñeca a sus labios, dejando un beso ahí.

"Feliz aniversario," dijo, sonriendo y luego se inclinó para dejar un beso en mis labios.

Le dejé.

"Estás en muchos problemas," dije, jugando.

Edward rió y me llevó a la pequeña mesa, con un mantel blanco y velas en el centro de la mesa. Él sostuvo la silla para mí, permitiéndome sentarme. Y luego procedió a alimentarme con maravillosos platos italianos y luego frambuesas frescas de postre. Estaba divino.

"Edward," suspiré, sonriendo. "Esta noche ha sido increíble."

Él sonrió y tomó mi mano.

"Hay algo más," dijo Edward.

Había un brillo en sus ojos, algo juguetón.

"Sabes que odio las sorpresas," dije.

Edward rió y metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. "Esta te gustará," dijo.

Y luego me dio un anillo. Jadeé. Ahí, acomodado en una caja de terciopelo azul de Tiffany, había un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

"Oh Dios," respiré y Edward rió.

"¿Eso es un sí?" bromeó.

Sonreí. "Definitivamente," dije.

Sonrió, sacando el anillo de la caja para deslizarlo lentamente en mi tercer dedo en mi mano izquierda. Para finalizar el momento, se inclinó y me dio un largo beso.

"Así que... ¿cómo ha estado tu noche?" bromeó Edward, sonriendo mientras movía su silla al lado de la mía de manera que pude acurrucarme a su lado.

Suspiré, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro. Sonreí y dije, "tengo todo lo que siempre he querido."

… _y mucho más._

FIN

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el epilogo.

Se que es bastante corto, pero así es como lo escribió la autora. A mí, por mi parte, me encanta; creo que, aunque se podria alargar la historia, quedaría un poco forzado. Espero que a vosotros tambien os guste.

Ahora viene lo triste, despedirse de esta historia, jeje. Espero que la hayais disfrutado tanto como yo.

Antes de irme os comento que ya he subido el segundo capitulo de mi otra traducción, Lessons in Forbidden Love. También está publicada, mi otra traducción, Holding Out For You, que está subida en una cuenta que la autora tiene para las traducciones de sus historias; podeis encontrar los links a las cuentas de la autora y a la historia traducida en mi perfil. El segundo capitulo ya se lo he enviado a la autora, así que no creo que tarde mucho en subirlo.

Y ahora sí. De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que habeis seguido esta historia, a los que habeis dejado reviews, a los que no y a todos los que la habeis agregado a vuestras alertas y favoritos.

Besos


End file.
